Tossing Up
by Living Masquerade
Summary: If life isn't confusing enough, a runaway werewolf will certainly add to the confusion for Silvia. What happens when Jacob finds himself far from home? Jacob/OC Post Eclipse BD never happened
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things you don't recognize! Song credit to Nirvana.**

**Tell me what you think, I have more exciting chapters to follow.**

* * *

"_With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us"_

**Smells Like Teen Spirit**

* * *

The tossing of graduation hats. What really was the purpose? Was it supposed to signify the last act that we performed together as a class? A class of people that had known each other since kinder garden, a class that normally could never do anything together without some sort of drama. As I watched the blue and white hats sail up into the air, I couldn't help but wonder about two things. Could someone's eye get poked out by one of the hats? And does the whole falling of the hat signify the fact that we're essentially on our own now?

Some girls around me were crying, but not me. I was happy to be done with the torture that society called high school. There was no chance I would be caught dead crying at this ceremony unless I was informed my dog died or something. However, I knew that sometime in the next few weeks I probably would cry. But not because I was sad to leave high school, more like because I was scared shitless about the future.

I reached up and caught my hat, while countless others fell to the gymnasium floor. A few of the '08's fell off the hats with clanging noises, but my hat remained intact in my hands. I honestly couldn't believe I had just caught it, but it was either that or find out if it really could take an eye out.

Everyone started to move them, spilling outside to the freshly cut lawn. I followed after, all the while looking for my family. People I didn't even know smiled at me kindly as I passed, and I did my best not to look hostile as I fought through the crowd. This freaking hideous white robe should be a beacon for' get the hell out of my way people', but sadly it was not.

"Silvia!"

I whipped my head around and smiled at my best friend in the whole wide world. He was one of the main reasons I had survived high school. Without him I would have surely gone crazy and committed mass murder; well that or get up in front of the school and prepare to give a ridiculously long speech on how they were all awful human beings.

"Hey Kenny, have you seen my family?"

He grinned as he pulled out his inhaler, a.k.a. his extra limb. It was essentially a part of him. He always had it with him and there never went a day when I didn't see him use it at least twice.

"That would be your Mother advancing on us with her camera."

She looked maniacal, and I instinctively took a step back towards Kenny. He chuckled and brought his hands up to my shoulders to turn me towards my camera happy Mom. She didn't even say anything before she started taking pictures, flashes surrounding the two of us. I knew Kenny was eating it up; I however, was cringing and shrinking back into Kenny.

"I am so proud of the two of you!" She gushed once she finally stopped taking pictures, thank God for that.

My older brother followed behind her with an apologetic look. Had Mom been this psycho at his graduation? I honestly couldn't remember. I had been ten, and it had been around the time that Dad had died. I remember seeing Scott up on stage towering over the rather short principle, but the rest was just a vague memory surrounded by the dark cloud that was our Father's accident.

"Nice job kid." Scott grinned as he ruffled my hair.

I shot him a look before I smoothed a hand over my short dark brown hair. My hair disobeyed me enough; it didn't need my older brother adding to it.

"So what do you two kids have planned tonight?" Mom questioned with that hopeful little smile of hers. The same smile I had been seeing since Kenny and I hit puberty and Mom started getting these little ideas of hers in her head. Ideas that Kenny and I were perfect together. All I could think about was the fact that Kenny and I had ran around my yard naked when we were three years old.

"Well, I can tell you what we aren't doing." Kenny stated. "We're not going to the grad party tonight."

I snorted, "Got that right."

"Happy to be rid of them?" Scott grinned. "Won't hurt your feelings to never see their faces again?"

"I think she has a dart board set up in her room with their pictures." Kenny laughed.

"I do not!" Although, I would be lying if I said the thought never crossed my mind. But that had been in junior high, and that was excuse enough.

"So what are you doing?" Mom quirked a brow suggestively.

"It's a surprise that I refuse to tell her or anyone." Kenny chuckled evilly.

He loved this a bit too much if you asked me. He had announced his plan for tonight weeks ago and ever since had been torturing me with me. He wouldn't budge though, no matter how many batches of snicker doodles I made for him.

"So, I'll be kidnapping her now."

"Go right ahead." Scott laughed. "You kids be safe."

"Ew, Scott." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, sis." He replied. "But obviously it's on your mind."

I would have flipped him off if Mom hadn't of been there watching me. With a last wave and hug Kenny dragged me off to his car. We threw off our robes before we got in; he dressed in a shirt and tie, and me in a black and white sun dress I had bought specially for today.

"Can you tell me now?" I asked hopefully as we pealed out of the school parking lot.

"We're going camping." He replied as he hit the lock button, an evil little smirk on his face.

"Kennedy Meyers, you turn this car around and take me home." I demanded.

"Oh come on Silvy! Where is your sense of adventure?"

"I can be adventurous without sleeping on the ground in a tent with no bathroom!"

He laughed, "Oh silly me, did I tell you we're going to my Uncle's hunting hut?"

"Well, see that changes everything."

"There's no beds."

"But there's a bathroom." I stated. "Why are we doing this anyway?"

"It'll be just the two of us, no interruptions."

I looked over at him curiously, "It sounds like you're trying to hook up with me."

"I'm not." He answered simply. "Although…do you ever wonder if your Mom is right?"

"About us?!"

"Duh."

I shrugged, "Why? Do you?"

"I didn't think so, but both our Mothers have been pressuring us for years and I'm beginning to question it myself."

I sighed; why couldn't mothers mind their own business? Kenny and I were best friends, it just so happened that we were opposite genders. That didn't mean that we automatically were perfect for each other.

We rode the rest of the way in silence and it wasn't until after we had brought all our stuff into the little cabin like thing that Kenny brought up the subject again. Well, he didn't really say anything; instead he grabbed me about the waist and pulled me up against him.

"We should kiss, just to get it out of the way." He said; his cheeks a tiny bit pink.

"Then we'll know for sure." I agreed.

He grinned a bit deviously, "And you can also get your first kiss out of the way."

"Oh shut up; like I really wanted to kiss my sad excuse for a boyfriend last year."

He just grinned and closed the distance between our lips. His lips pressed against mine, but I felt nothing except for a sense of awareness that all too clearly reminded me that I thought of Kenny as a brother. It wasn't that he was disgusting; in fact he had nice plump lips. We finally pulled away and looked at each other curiously.

"Nothing." He stated.

"Nada." I nodded.

"Great, now that's out of the way. We should start a fire in here; it's a bit chilly."

I watched as he walked over to the fire place and started searching for wood. Of course it would help if there was any wood around. Finally he turned to me with the look on his face that I clearly recognized as the 'Silvy, will you do me a favor' look.

"Will you go out back to the wood pile while I clean it out a bit?"

"Fine." I sighed. "But if I get attacked it'll be your fault."

"Attacked? By what…a squirrel?"

I flipped him off and headed to the back door that was located in the very small kitchen and dining like area. It was completely dark outside so I flipped on the light switch for the back porch light and glanced around for the wood pile. As my luck would have it, it was located almost in the woods.

How much wood was I supposed to get anyway? I stood there and stared down at the pile for a while before I finally reached out and started to pick out some logs. Maybe five would be enough, but then again I didn't really want to come back out here and have to get more later.

I had piled ten logs or so when I decided I should probably head back inside. I turned to do just that, being careful not to drop my logs that were barely hanging on, when a loud howl ripped through the silence of the woods. I jumped and watched as all of my logs came tumbling down, a few of them on my foot.

"Son of a!" I yelled, hopping around on my uninjured foot.

"You alright out there Silvy?" Kenny asked from the doorway.

"Just great." I replied sarcastically, hoping that maybe he would come out to lend me a hand. But of course he didn't, he just smiled and went back inside, closing the door behind himself.

Finally the pain subsided enough for me to quit jumping around and get back to the task at hand. I crouched down and began piling the stupid logs back into my arms again, when I heard rustling from off to the side. I froze and began to panic. After hearing that howl, rustling wasn't a great follow up sound for me to hear. I stared into the darkness, hoping that it would be a squirrel or bunny or maybe just the sound of the wind, but then a twig snapped and I knew it couldn't be the wind.

This was southwest Michigan there weren't supposed to be bears around here! Were there? What if I became the first victim of some escaped bear from the Binder Park Zoo? Wait, did they even have bears? Didn't all zoos?

Then I clearly saw a shape, a very large shape. That ruled out the possibility of a squirrel or bunny unless they had been mutated into something ginormous! I looked from the shape to the door. Did I have time to make it? I never had been very athletic, but with the adrenaline pumping through my veins I at least had a chance.

Whatever it was took a few steps towards me, slowly coming into the back porch light. It was too dark to make out colors, but it most definitely looked like something I had never seen before, in a book or real life. But it did resemble a wolf.

"Holy shit." I whispered, and watched in amazement as the wolf's gaze shot to mine.

For a whole minute we just stared at each other, the wolf looking just as surprised to see me as I was him. Finally, I got my senses back and slowly stood up with the wolf watching me the entire time. He looked almost confused and I took that opportunity to run to the door and hurry inside.

Kenny ran out into the kitchen at the sound of the slamming door and looked at me curiously. I'm sure I was a sight to see. With my back pressed up against the door, my arms fanned out, and my chest heaving like crazy.

"Kenny!" I shrieked and threw myself into his arms. "There was a huge wolf out there watching me! You lied! I could have been attacked! I could be dead! What if it can get in?"

"Silvy, calm down and tell me what happened…so I can actually understand you." Kenny said soothingly.

"Okay so I had a whole arm full of wood and then it all fell on my foot, and of course you were no help. So when I was picking it up I heard a noise which turned out to be a giant wolf staring at me!"

I could tell he didn't believe me, and a part of me didn't blame him. I had been known to freak out in the past over nothing. I was a hypochondriac of the first degree, and he'd known me for a very long time. But couldn't he tell that I was scared shitless?

"It was probably just the shadows or something."

"Psh whatever, Kenny. I know what I saw!"

"This is southwest Michigan not the U.P!"

I shoved him and went to sit on my sleeping bag that Kenny had arranged on the floor of the 'living room' next to his. Kenny sighed down at me and went to check all the doors and windows to make sure they were locked. Once he was done he came to join me.

"I'm sleeping with you." I told him.

"We're in the same room."

"Cut ready to cuddle, snuggle bunny."

"Silvy…"

"This was your idea, Meyers." I warned.

"Ugh, fine."

So that's why when I woke up in the morning I found myself lying almost completely on top of Kenny, my head pillowed on his chest and his hand resting on my butt. After I shoved his hand off of me I got up and left him there snoring while I went to get some water.

I had just taken a gulp of water when I saw it lying right outside the woods, curled up by the pile of wood I had dropped last night. It was the huge wolf, and in the early morning light it was clear to me that it was just that. A huge russet colored wolf. It was asleep, but nonetheless the water sprayed out of my mouth and hit the window above the sink.

I had to get Kenny. I slammed the cup down and ran back into the living room where he was still snoring away. I kicked him gently in the butt before I resorted to shaking his entire body. That woke him up. He glared up at me before I pulled at his arm and forced him to stand up. I dragged him into the kitchen but of course the wolf was no longer in sight. Jeez, it was just like in the movies!

"What did you drag me out here for?" He grumbled angrily.

"Um…I saw a spider?"

"I'm going back to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things you don't recognize! Song credit to Ok Go.**

**Thanks for the responses already! Keep it up! Oh and keep in mind that Jacob imprinted on her as a wolf in the woods last chapter.**

* * *

"_Just when you think that you're in control,  
just when you think that you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known,  
should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again."_

**Here it Goes Again**

* * *

"I bet my Mom thinks we hooked up." I chuckled dryly as Kenny pulled into my driveway.

"Go inside with a dreamy smile on your face, like we spent the whole night making out."

"Ew…if I thought about that I'd cringe."

"Oh thanks."

"You know what I mean." I sighed. "I'll think about making out with Alex Gaskarth or something."

"Who the hell is Alex Gaskarth?"

"I thought you were my friend?" I questioned before I swung open the door and got out of his car.

Of course my Mom was right there when I opened the door, so I immediately put on my game face. Not the look that said 'I saw a huge wolf and my best friend didn't believe me', but the look that hopefully conveyed the fact I had hooked up with my best friend to my Mom.

"You look happy…what happened?!"

"Nothing."

"Did you two kiss?!"

"Yes, but we both realized that we think of each other as siblings…sorry Mom." I replied before I headed upstairs to my room.

I heard her sigh, but kept moving. I think Mom realized that Kenny and I would never be more, but she saw Kenny as someone that would keep me safe always, and thought it would be even better if we made it official or something.

Scott was lounging across my bed when I entered my room. He looked hilarious. Since he was 6'4" his feet hung off the end of my small twin bed and touched the carpeted floor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kari kicked me out." He sighed.

"I never did like her."

"Me either."

I rolled my eyes at him and threw my rolled up graduation gown at him before I started emptying my overnight bag.

"You need to find a good woman." I stated.

"Why? I have two lovely ladies right here."

"You don't kiss us and you certainly can't have sex with us."

"Silvia! Thanks for imprinting that image in my mind for the rest of my life! And I know. What about you and Kenny?"

"We kissed."

"What?!" He certainly wasn't expecting that one.

"Yeah, we decided we should make sure that there was nothing between us." I replied with a devious smile. "I had Mom going though."

"You two are horrible." He rolled his eyes. "Where else will you find a man with enough balls to handle you?"

"Not around here." I sighed. "Now get out. You better make yourself useful around here if you're going to be moving back in."

"Yes ma'am."

I only had about a half hour to myself in my room until I heard my Mom calling me from the bottom of the stairs to take care of my dog. So I sighed and headed outside to my two year old mutt, Brewster. Brewster had been my sixteenth birthday present from Scott when he was only just a puppy. He had been so cute and it was so easy to fall in love with him. Not to mention the fact that he was such a well behaved dog and easy to train.

"Hey Brewster." I called as I headed back out into the fenced in back yard where Brewster was free to roam, as long as he kept his crap in the back corner. See, I had been able to train him to poop in one area unlike Scott's dog we had a long time ago that pooped wherever the hell it felt like it.

He ran up to me and immediately jumped up on my legs to greet me. I rubbed his ears before he jumped back down and went to do whatever it was he was doing before I interrupted him. In the mean time I refilled his water and food bowls. I was just setting the containers aside when I heard something from the woods right beyond the fence.

I lived on the outskirts of town and that meant that the woods were practically right in my back yard. It had never bugged me before, but now that I remembered the giant wolf from last night it did. I stared into the woods for a minute before Brewster ran up to my side, sniffing the air.

"You smell something boy?"

He pushed his nose against the fence. Oh! He could smell it! The wolf was out there watching me! I was about to run inside and demand Scott come out and investigate with Dad's old rifle when a bunny hopped into sight. Oh…

I left Brewster to bark at the intruder while I headed back towards the house. Okay, so I freaked out unnecessarily. I had a right to after what had happened to me the night before. I was almost to the back door when the tenor of Brewster's bark changed. It changed from the 'I hate you, you stupid bunny' to a 'person I do not know' bark.

I whipped my head around, wondering if some of the damn neighbor kids had wandered into our back yard again, but I didn't see any of those little brats. Instead I saw a man standing at the edge of the woods just watching me. His hair was long and dark, as was his skin; a deep tan to be exact. He stiffened when our eyes met and darted back into the woods.

I then took my opportunity to dart into the house and lock the door behind myself. That had to have been one of the creepiest moments of my life! What was with my life lately? First a giant wolf, and now a strange man watching me in the back yard!

"What's wrong with you?" Scott asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing." I lied, not wanting Scott to charge out there and look for the crazed man.

"If you insist, liar. Just don't get yourself in trouble."

***

I should have listened to Scott. I should have stayed in my nice warm bed, and slept. I shouldn't have climbed out of bed and changed, and I most certainly shouldn't have gone outside and to the back fence to peer into the woods with a flash light. Was I stupid?! Obviously. But if anything happened, Brewster was right by my side ready to protect me. I hoped. He seemed a little ticked that I had shown the flash light into his house.

I stood there for at least five minutes before I huffed and realized the madness of this idea. What if he was dangerous? He could easily kill my dog and haul me off to rape and murder me in the woods. Yet, I shone my light one more time and lo and behold there he was leaning against a tree watching me.

"Holy shit!" I jumped and gripped the fence. "Who are you? This is private property you know."

He turned and ran back into the darkness of the woods. Well, I guess that answered the question of whether or not he was dangerous. If he really wanted to rape and murder me, he just had the perfect opportunity. But what did he want? He obviously wanted something.

I shrugged it off and with a last affectionate pat to Brewster's head I went inside and went back to my nice warm bed.

***

"So what am I here for?" Kenny asked skeptically as I passed him the bug spray.

"We are going into the woods to find this dude that's hanging around."

"Silvy, are you alright?"

"There is a guy hanging around here, and there's something about him. He needs help." I replied as I grabbed the can from him and started spraying him myself.

"Watch the mouth!" He yelled.

I shot him a look and finished him up. He coughed and waved his arms around, trying to get rid of the awful cloud of bug spray. I waited for him as he pulled out his inhaler and took a deep breath. Once he was done with that we hopped over the back fence and headed towards the woods.

"What if he's some escaped mental patient?" Kenny questioned. "Or what if he just wants to be left alone?"

"Why would he keep coming to the tree line to stare at me if he wanted to be left alone?"

"Well, you are pretty interesting to watch sometimes." Kenny chuckled.

"How so?"

"You talk to yourself, which is quite humorous."

"Like you don't."

We mostly wandered around, having no idea where we were going really. We would be able to find our way back especially since it was light out, but we had no idea where a guy could camp out. Kenny finally resorted to singing 'What's my Age Again' after about a half hour of looking around. It was alright, until he kept singing the chorus over and over and over again.

"Kenny, if you don't stop I swear-"

"Would that be our mystery man?"

I followed the direction of his gaze to where, sure enough, there lay the mystery dude. He was asleep, but as we approached he started to stir. We were practically standing right over him when his eyes shot open. His hand reached out, grabbed Kenny's ankle, and dropped him to the ground.

"What the hell?" Kenny yelled.

"Hey, we don't mean any harm." I said calmly, sure that Kenny's ego was the only thing bruised. "We're here to help you."

"Well I'm here to protect you." He countered.

"Whoa, I don't even know you."

Kenny sighed, "I told you he was probably crazy, Silvy."

"Shut up." The mystery guy and I growled together.

"What are doing in the woods anyway?" I turned my gaze back to him, my arms crossed.

"I ran away." He replied simply.

"From?"

"La Push, Washington."

"As in other side of the country Washington?" I gaped.

"Yeah, where am I?"

"Michigan." Kenny replied.

"Did you walk all this way?!" I asked frantically looking around for some sort of bag, but noticed nothing. Nothing but the clothes on his back. And they were pretty dirty at that.

"You could say that." He replied sheepishly.

I thought for a minute. What kind of person would I be if I left him out here in the woods with no food or shelter? I would be a horrible person. But where would he go? The answer was obvious…my house. My Mom had always been a sucker for boys in trouble. That's why she loved Kenny so much because he was always puffing up and too skinny for her taste.

"You're coming home with me." I stated.

He couldn't have looked more pleased. He gazed up at me adoringly. His brown eyes bored into mine, but strangely I found I couldn't look away no matter how much this would have creeped me out in the past.

"Silvia! You can't just do that!" Kenny protested.

Mystery man broke his gaze with me and glared over at Kenny who was still sitting on the ground looking pretty unhappy with me.

"Oh, well I don't know your name." I told the guy.

"Jacob Black." He grinned.

"Silvia Laken." I replied with a smile. "And that's Kennedy Meyers."

"Silvy, do you really think your Mom-"

"Yes, we can't just leave him out here, Kenny." I protested. "Now if you're my best friend you'll shut up and come back to my house with us."

He grumbled the entire way, but he did it. He even stayed around to help me explain to Mom and Scott about Jacob Black…the mysterious run away from La Push, Washington. Scott was hesitant, but Mom easily agreed after she had a little chat with Jacob. I don't know what they talked about, but whatever it was convinced her.

I didn't see him until I went upstairs headed for my room. He had just come out of the bathroom, with only a towel slung low on his waist. My eyes roamed up and down his body appreciatively. He was cut! They didn't make boys like that around here…that was for sure.

"Um…hi." I blushed, quite sure that he had caught me staring.

"Hey, let me get dressed." He began. "Then do you think I could talk to you?"

"Sure."

He smiled and walked down the hallway to our guest room where Mom had thrown some of Scott's old clothes. They were about the same height, so he should be alright. In the mean time I ducked into my own room and started picking up the stray clothes lying around. It was one thing for Kenny to see my bras, he'd seen me naked a few times in the past (although I hadn't had breasts then), but Jacob did not need to see them.

I was just shutting my bra drawer when there was a light knock on the door. I called him inside and went to take a seat on my bed. His eyes drank me in as he walked in and sat on the floor. It was weird; the way he looked at me. Like I was in the one thing in the world that he had always longed for and now he had me. Kind of unnerving.

"So how long have you been away from home?" I questioned curiously, hoping to shake the weird feeling his gaze gave me.

"Two years." He replied casually.

"Two years?!" I couldn't help but yell. "How can you leave your home for two years?"

"Stuff happened back there…and the years flew by before I knew it. Actually I didn't realize it had been that long until I saw your kitchen calendar."

I could only stare back at him in amazement.

"I called home before I took a shower." He confessed. "They know I'm safe."

"Well, why did you leave in the first place?"

"I was in love with a girl who loved a…monster." He sighed. "But I discovered that there was something else for me."

I wasn't too sure about that look he was giving me. But I would never know if he was going to continue because Scott came into the room a bit rudely with a toothbrush for Jacob.

"It's getting late." Scott mentioned nonchalantly.

"Thank you father time." I rolled my eyes.

"He's right, I should go to bed." Jacob said and got up off my floor.

"'Night Jacob."

"You can call me Jake." He winked before he left the room.

Scott however, stayed behind and raised his eyebrows at me. In return I threw a pillow at him which he ducked and ran from my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things you don't recognize! Song credit to Blink-182**

**Thanks again for the reviews and all that good stuff. Keep it up, I have more coming.**

* * *

"_No one should take themselves so seriously_

_With many years ahead to fall in line_

_Why would you wish that on me?_

_I never want to act my age_

_What's my age again?_

_What's my age again?"_

**What's My Age Again?**

* * *

I was used to having weird dreams; I was also used to being conscious to the fact that I was dreaming in a middle of a dream. Like the time Scott died, but I kept telling myself it was a dream, and it was. So even though I was surrounded by most of my favorite bands in my dream I knew it wasn't real. Honestly, how could I ever find myself surrounded by them in real life?

That didn't change the fact that I was still pissed at whoever had thrown the covers off of my body and proceeded to poke me in the side. I knew who it was immediately. My Mom would wake me up nicely, Scott would yell loudly, so that left Kenny.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Nope." He chuckled. "Today you promised to go golfing with my Dad, his business partner, and me. Oh and by the way you're posing as my girl friend."

Now that woke me up. My eyes snapped open and I directed my intense gaze at Kenny. He took a step back from the bed in response.

"Why do I have to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"Let me tell you what my Dad said to me, and I quote: 'Son, I hate the prick we're golfing with tomorrow. All he does is brag about his sons and how good looking they are as well as their wives and girlfriends. So…Silvia is a beautiful girl; I want you to bring her with us' end quote."

"Well I'm flattered, but seriously?"

"We get our own golf cart."

"Let's get going then boy!" I yelled excitedly, already pumped at the idea of speeding around the old stuffy golf course on a golf cart. I hope Kenny's puffer was full, because he would need it.

I didn't remember Jake until I was dressed in some plaid shorts and a t-shirt. I couldn't just leave him here, but then again how could I take him to the golf course with this ruse Kenny and I were supposed to be a part of? Then in a stroke of genius it came to me.

***

"He actually looks like he's enjoying himself." Kenny remarked dryly as we sat in the golf cart watching the two old guy's picking their clubs from the bags slung across Jake's back. Initially I had felt bad, but once he smiled at me and assured me he would be fine, I realized that he could more than handle it.

"He keeps looking at us…" I said.

"He's checking you out."

"How do you know that?"

"I am a guy, and you should see some of the looks he has given me." Kenny sighed as the phone in his pocket started to vibrate. "Oh it's a text from my Dad….'son, more touching'. Are you kidding me?!"

"Shh!" I hissed. "Now what does he want?"

"I guess we aren't performing well enough." He rolled his eyes.

I grinned, "You wanna be dramatic?"

"Will it piss my Dad off?"

"Possibly."

"I love it already."

I spent the next few minutes filling him in on my plan, enjoying the way his grin seemed to widen with every passing second. I almost felt sorry for Mr. Meyers, but he should know by now how we are; we've only been up to shenanigans with each other since birth.

Once the plan was laid, I turned the golf cart back on and punched it. Kenny screamed in surprise, and I laughed maniacally as I tore off down the perfect green grass. The other three turned to stare at us as I turned the cart into tight circles, before I ever so subtly slowed it down and 'accidentally' fell out onto the grass.

It hurt more than I had expected, so my cry of pain wasn't exactly fake. It wasn't bad though, nothing was broken. However, I was more concerned with the expressions of our audience. Kenny appeared by me in a minute, dramatically calling my name as his hands felt all over my body.

"Baby, are you alright?" He cried.

"I'm okay snookems!" I said as I threw my arms around his neck.

Then to seal the deal his lips crushed down on mine for a very short second before we both pulled away, trying to contain our laughter. The other three caught up with us as we were pulling apart, still trying to contain our giggles.

"My gosh! Are you alright?" The other dude asked.

"I'm fine." I assured him.

Once he walked away Mr. Meyers narrowed his eyes at us. "Nice performance you two."

He then walked away leaving Jake to stare down at us with a furious expression on his face. Well I hadn't been expecting that reaction from him. I thought he would realize that it wasn't for real right away. I was sure Mr. Meyers did; the fact that Kenny didn't use his inhaler once was proof enough that it was planned.

"It was fake and I'm fine." I said to him slowly.

"How could you let her go through with that?" He shouted at Kenny, completely ignoring me.

"We had it under control."

"Did you? How could you know if the cart malfunctioned, or if the peddle stuck?! You're an idiot!"

"Whoa there." I interjected. "It was my idea, my risk, so let's build a bridge and let the water go under it alright?"

He turned and stormed away, leaving Kenny and I completely confused. Well maybe not Kenny, but I sure as hell was a bit confused. Not even Mr. Meyers had scolded us and I was like his daughter!

"I'd say that confirms my suspicions." Kenny muttered. "Of course it's a bit weird considering he's only known you a day."

"I thought you said he was just checking me out?"

"His gaze and that attitude mean a lot more than that." Kenny sighed. "But come on; let's get back on the golf cart. No more doughnuts though, alright? I was a bit worried when you fell off the side."

"Glad to hear it."

***

I had completely forgotten about the wolf until I saw it again. We had just gotten back from the golf outing and I immediately went to feed Brewster while Jake ran off somewhere. I didn't really pay him any attention after he yelled at us, because he acted like he was all mad at me. So whatever, I went to take care of my dog.

Of course I didn't expect to see the wolf darting into the woods, and I didn't expect that I would jump over the fence and chase after it into the woods. What was wrong with me? Why was I following this creature? I wasn't afraid of it; it could have easily hurt me before yet it didn't.

I wasn't really a runner; one year of tennis didn't exactly make me an athlete either. But somehow I managed to at least keep him in sight every once in a while. It seemed like every time I lost sight of him, my body just knew which way to go. It was a bit creepy, but I was used to creepy things happening with me.

After a while he finally glanced back and looked at me. He looked annoyed; like he knew I had been behind him the entire time, but he thought I'd give up. And since I didn't give up that easily, he wasn't too happy. So, with a burst of speed he was gone.

"Wait! Come back—OW!" I finished as I hit my foot against a rather large root.

I barely managed to catch myself before I face planted into the dead leaves and soil. After I righted myself I looked up and saw the wolf…the same wolf I had been chasing…turn into Jacob before my very eyes. Holy shit! Without even thinking I took a step back, but this time the root got me. My legs flew out from under me and my last thought before my head connected with something was: This is gonna hurt.

When my eyes opened again the first thing I was aware of was that I was moving, but I wasn't actually moving. I freaked for all of a second before I realized that Jake was carrying me bridal style towards my house. I threw my arms around his neck, to better steady myself and was awarded with a look of concern.

"How's your head?" He asked gently.

"Throbbing. How's your wolf problem?"

"So I take it you didn't happen to get amnesia and forget?" He sighed.

"It would take a lot more than a root for me to forget about that." I informed him. "But how?"

He went on to explain about his tribal legends, the pack, but I could tell he was leaving something out about the 'cold ones' he talked about. I didn't let it bother me though, I had just learned his secret; a secret he had meant to keep away from me.

"Are you upset because I know?"

"I'm more confused as to why you aren't freaking out."

"Well for one, I'm feeling a bit light headed. Two, I saw it with my own eyes so there's no room for doubt. I realize that it's not normal for a guy to turn into a wolf, but somehow…I don't know…it just seems perfectly natural for you to do that." I shrugged. "I know what I mean; my mind works weird sometimes."

"Maybe you should give up hard thought until that goose egg on your head has lessened." He chuckled, his brown eyes twinkling in the rays from the sun that managed to break their way through the dense cover of trees.

"No one can know; not even Kenny."

"He didn't even believe me that night you scared the shit out of me, so don't worry."

"And we need a cover story for this." He began. "I was angry; you followed me into the woods and tripped over a root. Not exactly a lie."

As soon as we broke out of the line of trees Brewster started to bark at us; he was probably pissed that I had just left him like that, but he'd get over it. At the sound of his barks Mom came to the back door to peer outside curiously, when she saw me cradled in Jacob's strong arms her eyes widened.

"Silvia!" She shrieked and darted outside to meet up with us.

"She's okay Mrs. Laken; she just tripped on a root and hit her head." Jacob assured her.

"Oh well, take her inside and lay her on the couch; I'll get you an ice pack and some pain killers, sweetie."

"What happened to you?" Scott asked from the recliner as Jacob laid me down on the couch slowly and extra carefully.

"I hit my head on a root." I replied simply.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Shut up."

"Good thing you had a nice strong man to carry you inside." Scott winked at first me and then at Jake.

Okay…way to be a bit creepy Scott. When he winked…he kind of looked like a pedophile. Sometimes when he chuckled, he sounded like an escaped mental patient or something. To put it simply: Scott was one big creeper sometimes.

"Kenny would have huffed and puffed the whole way." Scott laughed.

"Leave him alone, it's not his fault he has asthma." I shot back.

"Is Kenny your boyfriend?" Jake asked suddenly, causing both Scott and I to look up at him in surprise.

"I thought it was clear that we have been friends since birth." I replied.

"Believe me, Jake. Their mothers want it to be true so much, but the kids just don't jive that way." Scott smirked.

"Jive that way? Seriously Scott?" I laughed. "Anyway, Kenny is my best friend."

He nodded and left the room as my Mom came in with my blessed pain killer. I didn't see him for the rest of the night until he insisted on carrying me up to my room. Once he placed me on the bed, he started to leave, but I grabbed his hand.

It was hot. I mean hot. When I was little I always thought my Dad had the warmest hands in the world; I'd sit on his lap and hold his hands in my two usually cold ones. But Jacob's were…like an oven. I didn't release it though; instead I brought up my other hand and cradled his between the two of mine.

"You're hot."

He grinned, "Thank you."

"Well…I mean…literally. But you aren't too bad looking either."

That grin of his stayed in place, his white teeth flashing at me against his dark russet skin. "It's a wolf thing; we run high temperatures."

"Oh…so back to what I was going to say. Why do you care so much about Kenny?"

He wasn't expecting that if the look on his face was any indication. He probably figured I'd ask him a question about being a wolf, but that was me…always full of surprises.

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged.

"Well you seem to have this need to protect me."

"That I do, and I don't think Kenny can protect you."

"From what? He's stronger than you think and when we go to college in the fall I think he'll be able to-"

"College?"

"Yes, that's what most people do after high school graduation."

"And you're going with Kenny?"

"Yup…but why do you have the compulsion to protect me?"

"It's a wolf thing." He replied, but I could tell from the almost guilty look on his face that he was leaving something out.

"Okay, I understand it is an instinct, but Kenny is my best friend so please try to be nice and act like you trust him or something."

He mumbled something I didn't hear and avoided my eyes before I dropped his hands. His eyes shot back to mine and I sent him a small smile.

"Good night, Jake."

"Night Silvy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things you don't recognize! Song credit to Green Day.**

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time"_

**Good Riddance (Time of your life)**

* * *

Kenny and I had done this for years, but this year seemed so much more different, more significant. It was June 1st, my Dad's birthday. He would have been fifty five today, but he never even made it to his forty seventh birthday.

After his death, Kenny had suggested that I visit him not on the anniversary of his death, but on his birthday. The first year I went alone and cried for hours, so from then on it became a tradition that the both of us go, telling no one where it was we went for the entire day.

So when Kenny came to pick me up, I shot a glance over my shoulder at Jake who was watching me expectantly.

"Um…Kenny and I have to go somewhere." I stated trying my best not to sound rude.

"We'll be out the whole day." Kenny added.

"Like they always are on June first." Scott piped up from the recliner in the living room. "Come on Jake, let's watch ESPN."

I silently thanked Scott; I knew he knew where it was we went, but he never said anything. In fact I was pretty sure that he had already visited Dad's grave this morning before any of us were up.

We were silent on the way to the cemetery, lost in our own thoughts. The silence continued until we sat cross legged on the grass besides Dad's tombstone. I never sat over where I thought his coffin was laid; that freaked me out. Kenny always laughed at me and sat there anyway; claiming that Dad wouldn't get pissed we were sitting on him.

"I think your Dad would be happy to know that we're going to college together." Kenny began. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

I rolled my eyes.

"Or keep the boys away from you."

"Yeah right. In case you didn't notice, I only had one boyfriend and I don't even like to count that."

Kenny sighed and sent me one of his 'don't give me that' smiles, "Here's the truth Silvy, you're hot. I never told you this because I didn't want you to freak out or something, but we had some interesting conversations in the locker room about you."

My eyes grew wide, "What do you mean!?"

"Well for one, they all thought I was 'the man' because they thought we had sex; because a guy and a girl can't be just friends of course. After I told them that it wasn't like that between us, some of them wanted to make a move on you, but I put a stop to that."

I was about to protest, but he held up a hand.

"Liam Fisher, Silvy, really?"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, they only wanted in your pants. So I lied and told them all you had an older boyfriend."

"Aw thanks Kenny!"

"But about this Jake guy…I've got some weird feelings about him."

Little did he know that Jake changed into a freaking werewolf! For a moment every fiber in my being shouted at me to tell Kenny, but I couldn't. I had made a promise to Jake, and I was also afraid that Kenny would laugh in my face.

"What kind of feelings?"

"He looks at you…" he sighed and ran a hand threw his hair before he finished, "I don't know how to explain it. All I know is that my Dad is completely in love with my Mom, and I have never seen him look at her like that once."

"What are you saying?"

"I actually don't know what I'm trying to say."

"Look, I've talked to him about it, Kenny. I think he just feels that he owes me for taking him in, so his payment is watching out for me." Bad lie…but when he didn't question me further I assumed that he had bought it. I couldn't very well explain that his compulsion to protect me was because of some werewolf instinct he had.

We ate before we returned to my house and found only Mom and Jacob camped out in the living room. Kenny greeted my Mom before he ducked back out of the house and to his waiting car.

"Where's Scott?" I asked curiously as I sat down on the recliner that was usually occupied by Scott's skinny butt.

"Kari dropped by and made him go to dinner with her." Mom replied with an eye roll.

"Poor Scott."

We sat in a weird silence for a while, the three of us pretending to be interested in the weird commercials on TV. Seriously some advertising people didn't have a sense of humor at all. I could make better commercials than that.

"Hey, why don't you take Jake out and show him around?"

I scuffed, not because I didn't want to hang out with Jake, but because there wasn't anything to show him in town. I lived in a ridiculously small town; so small that my graduating class had been seventy three and the high school was also the junior high.

"There's nothing to show him."

"I come from a smaller town than you do." Jake grinned. "So let's go."

"Fine."

My Mom shot me a happy look before I dug into her purse for the keys to her little Chevy Malibu. I led Jake into the garage and slipped inside the driver's side, paying no attention to him. I should have realized that being around the same height as Scott, but definitely more man, (Let's face it Scott is lanky) would make getting into my Mom's little car a bit difficult.

I laughed as he held down the little button that pushed the seat back and continued to chuckle as he awkwardly bent his body to get inside. He mumbled something about a 'rabbit' before he buckled his seat belt and turned to me expectantly.

"Are you all situated now?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Yup." He said, exaggerating the 'p' sound.

"So I decided that we'll drive through down town and then we'll go to the movies in another town okay?"

"I don't have money."

"I do."

We rode in silence for a while until we came to the only stop light in town, which also happened to be the biggest waste of time in town. Of course it was red so I sighed and turned to Jake while we waited.

"Sorry to leave you with Scott all day."

"He's not that bad." He shrugged. "Do you…can I ask where you went?"

No one had ever come out and just asked me to tell them. I knew that both my Mom and Scott knew but they never said anything about it. It had just become a silently accepted thing. June first they didn't expect anything from me at all, and didn't question me either.

"Today was my Dad's birthday." I replied slowly.

"You go and visit him?"

"Yeah, Kenny and I always go."

He started to say something before the light turned. I hit the gas and waited for him to say more, but instead he just cleared his throat. There was this strange compulsion in me, to just tell him everything. And I wasn't going to try to fight it either.

"My Dad fell asleep at the wheel and hit a tree when I was ten years old; a month before my brother graduated high school."

"My Mom died too."

"It's really hard, but at least Mom had Scott to help take care of me and raise me. We're a lot closer than other siblings."

"My twin sisters left home; it's been me and my Dad for a while."

"So your Dad is all alone?"

He looked extremely guilty and in that moment I wished I hadn't opened my mouth at all. But I couldn't take back my words, so instead I placed my right hand on his knee and squeezed gently.

"Let's not talk about that anymore."

"Alright." He agreed his gaze on my hand that still rested on his knee.

I quickly pulled it away and back to the steering wheel while my face burned. I didn't just touch guys; Kenny was different and when I touched him I usually smacked him, I didn't squeeze his knee. I kept my gaze on the road afraid to look over and see him watching me. I could tell he was; his eyes burned into the side of my face. Usually I become extremely uncomfortable when someone stared at me for too long, but although it was a bit weird I wasn't uncomfortable; I just didn't want to meet his eyes because I knew I'd blush like a twelve year old on her first period.

There were only two options when we arrived at the movie theatre. Everything else had already seated, leaving us to decide between the newest kid film and the suspense/thriller movie. The choice was obvious; I wasn't about to watch singing carrots and celery.

Over the past few days I had noticed how much Jacob could eat. Well, it was hard not to notice. I had always thought that Scott was the master of packing food away, but I was wrong. Jake surpassed him. So with this is mind, I bought him the largest size popcorn, drink, nachos and only bought myself a bag of cotton candy and a small drink.

I snagged a few nachos before I handed them over to him and just watched as he practically inhaled them.

"We're not even in the movie yet!"

He looked up at me sheepishly, his cheeks full of nachos and I just rolled my eyes at him and went to fill our cups.

By the time the movie started half the popcorn and his drink were gone, and the nachos were history. I hugged my cotton candy to my chest, afraid that he'd devour that too. That was something that I would never let happen; I loved cotton candy too damn much. I hardly ever shared with Kenny, so why would I with Jake?

"Pss Silvy." He whispered.

I turned my attention away from the movie and to him.

"Can I have a taste of cotton candy?"

What exactly was a taste to him? The whole bag? Sadly I wasn't strong enough to resist the puppy eyes he was giving me. Yes it was dark, but there was light enough to see the look in his deep brown eyes and the hopeful little smile on his lips.

I sighed and broke off a large chunk for him which was gone in 1.3 seconds if even that.

***

Yet again Scott was lying on my bed when I walked in, his feet touching the floor. He was dressed in a pair of slacks and a nice button down shirt, but his hair was all messed up. That meant one of two things: he had either been running his hand through his hair repeatedly or things with Kari had gotten heated. I was hoping for the former.

"So you and Jacob went to the movies huh?" He grinned.

"You went to dinner with Kari?" I countered.

"Touché sis." He chuckled as he sat up. "Kari wanted to take me back, but I said no."

"Why's your hair all messed up?" I questioned with a quirked brow.

"Not what you're thinking."

"Good."

"So back to you."

"I took him to the movies, nothing big. I go to the movies with Kenny all the time."

Scott smiled, "Kenny isn't exactly a potential cover model for GQ, and Kenny doesn't look at you like he wants to-"

"I'm about to take off my shirt, I suggest you leave unless you want to be scared for life." I smirked.

"I see how you play; dirty. You may have won this time, Silvia."

I laughed at him until he was down the hall and I heard the door to his bedroom shut. Potential cover model for GQ? It was true, Kenny wasn't exactly anything special, but he wasn't bad looking. He had pretty green eyes and his hair was adorably messed up all the time. However, I could picture Jacob on the front of that magazine. With his long black hair, white teeth, and chiseled chest.

"Can I come in?"

I jumped and spun around to see Jacob hovering at the threshold to my room. Shit, I had just been imagining him practically naked and now here he was before my eyes half naked! His hair hung down past his shoulders in tangles and I wondered how he would look if he got it cut.

"I've got a bad tangle in the back." He said sheepishly.

I smiled and went over to grab my hair brush. He sat down on the bed with his back to me and I started to pull the brush through his tangled dark locks. I'd been at it for a minute of two when I heard a deep rumble coming from him. Was he purring? No, it sounded more like Brewster when I was rubbing his belly. I cracked a smile, but didn't say anything.

"You should get it cut."

"I really should." He agreed.

"I'll take you tomorrow. I'd offer to do it myself, but I don't think you want that."

He chuckled, "If you wanted to, I'd let you."

"And risk looking like the kid that always gets beat up on the play ground?"

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly a wimp like the kid on the play ground."

"No, you aren't; that's for sure."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things you don't recognize! Song credit to All Time Low.**

**Thanks again for those of you who send me thoughtful reviews.**

* * *

"_Stay awake  
get a grip and get out, your safe  
from the weight of the world just take  
a second to set things straight _

_I'll be fine  
even though I'm not always right_

_I can count on the sun to shine_

_dedication takes a lifetime  
but dreams only last for a night"_

**Stay Awake (Dreams only last for a night)**

* * *

I did not like being woken up by loud noises. I never had. When Scott had been a sixteen year old hormone driven jack ass he'd always turned on his stereo early in the morning, effectively waking me up with pounding bass.

So I was pissed as I opened my eyes and stretched my arms out over my head. It wasn't music that had drawn me from my sleep, it was loud voices. But they weren't coming from downstairs, instead they were coming from outside. My window faced the woods, so that didn't make much sense unless Scott was out there yelling at those damn neighbor kids.

I didn't want to, but I was curious. So, I rolled out of bed and went over to my window. Well, one look assured me that it wasn't anyone I knew except Jake. He was talking, rather loudly, to two other guys that were scarily similar to him. Were they wolves too? Their size hinted at it.

Suddenly all three of their gazes shot up to my window and I stood there like a deer in the headlights before I quickly ducked away from the window. Creepy! They must have sensed me there or something. I felt dirty about watching like that, even though I couldn't hear; but I still felt like I had been intruding.

They had moved into the house by the time I got dressed and went down stairs. Mom and Scott were at work, so that left just the four of us in the house. The three of them were in the living room; the two guests looking pretty uncomfortable in my Mother's floral living room with matching furniture.

"Um, hi." I greeted from the entry way.

Jake turned around to face me and smiled widely before he gestured that I come in. The other two watched me curiously as I entered the room and sat down opposite of them on the love seat next to Jake.

"I hope you don't mind that they're here." Jake began.

"Oh no, that's alright." I assured him and flashed a smile at the two of them. "I'm Silvia."

"That's Embry and the one on the left is Quil." Jake said. "They came to bring me home."

He didn't sound too thrilled with the last part, but from the look on his friend's faces I could tell that they had missed him. It had been two years, I didn't blame them. I'd freak out if Kenny were gone for days, but years? I couldn't even bring myself to think of that.

"It has been two years." I pointed out with a sympathetic smile to Embry and Quil.

"You don't understand!" Jake yelled and ran a slightly shaking hand through his newly cut hair. It looked good on him; almost too good.

"What don't I understand?" I asked patiently.

"Jacob feels very connected to you." Quil stated slowly, as to not offend Jacob by answering the question that I had directed towards him.

"That's the understatement of the year." Embry muttered, which earned himself a punch to the gut from Quil.

"So you didn't tell her?" Quil questioned Jake, his eyebrow raised in a perfect arch over his hazel eye.

"Tell me what?"

"That's a no." Embry chuckled, which yet again earned him another punch this time to the arm. He glared at Quil this time, causing me to let out a little giggle.

"Ever wonder why Jake is so pro-"

"Not like this Quil!" Jake interrupted him as he shot up from his spot on the couch.

By now I was pretty confused. What was it that Jake hadn't told me, and that Quil was about to? Was it something that had to do with him being a wolf? I don't think you can actually top something like that, but I've been wrong before.

"How are you going to tell her though?" Embry asked.

"Hello, I am right here. If there is something I need to know that directly involves me, I demand I be told." I stated firmly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

I tried to look intimidating and stern, but I knew my effort was wasted on these three gigantic men. Quil and Embry sent me amused smiles and Jake looked at me with that look in his eyes again. The same look as in the forest that very first day.

"So…there's this thing called imprinting…"

***

Wolf I could handle. Predestined love or whatever they wanted to call it? Now that was something that I couldn't just accept with a simple snap of the finger. For one, there was no solid evidence. He could just be infatuated with me. But of course the other side of my brain butted in and pointed out that I had been willing to accept his desire to 'protect' me as a wolf instinct. So how was this different?

It really wasn't, but I didn't like this…this idea…that my life had been chosen for me. I have never been a fan of change. Who is really? My brain was already a mess with the impending unknown of college, and now this had to go and happen? At least before my brain was semi functional, now it was in total chaos.

The worst part though…I couldn't tell Kenny. Not a single thing. I couldn't tell him anything. All my life I had told him everything, even the time I got my first period. Nothing was sacred between the two of us! How could I keep this from him? Especially something of importance like this? FML, seriously.

"What's going on in there?" Kenny asked as he waved a hand in front of my face.

Yeah I ran. After the three of them had explained I'd stared at them for all of three seconds before I had high tailed it out of there mumbling something about Kenny on my way out. So, I had been sitting here on his bedroom floor for the past two hours, just staring off into space while he watched videos on his computer.

He had managed to leave me alone for those two hours, but he finally cracked.

"Chaos. That's what's going on in here, Kennedy." I sighed and threw myself into his arms shamelessly.

He wrapped his arms around me without question and held me against his chest without asking any questions. That's why he was my best friend; he just understood me completely. That and no one else was crazy enough to be that close to me.

"Does it involve a certain person that we found in the woods?"

"Yes." I muttered.

"Ah."

"Two of his friends showed up this morning to bring him home…and he doesn't want to leave because he feels very connected to me." Understatement of the year…just like Embry had said. I had laughed then, but not so much now.

"Well that's good especially since he's been gone two years. But connected to you?" He asked skeptically. "He obviously needs to go home for a while and reconnect with who he is."

"You're right." I lied. No…I was pretty sure this imprinting stuff was for real. And sadly I agreed that Jacob should go home and attempt to leave me with my normal life. Selfish…yes. Practical…yes. Would he do it…I didn't know.

"It'll work out, Silvy."

***

I felt dirty already and I hadn't even had my talk with Jacob yet. Just thinking out what I was going to say made me feel like dirt. No, lower than dirt; the dirt that got under your fingernails before you had to go eat dinner. That was how low I felt.

His friends were still here, in the house. My Mom, being the great lady she was, immediately started to feed them her delicious cooking. They loved it, and after Jacob had his share I subtly drew him aside and upstairs to the privacy of my room.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear?" He asked with a sigh.

I sat down on my bed and waited while he sat down on the floor before me, so he was looking up at me. That was a change; usually it was the other way around.

"Jacob, I think it's best if you went home. I understand that you 'imprinted' on me, but we just met like what six days ago? I have too much on my plate already; I have to go away in the fall, and you've been gone for two years."

I sounded pretty lame, I was aware of that fact. Everything sounded better in my head, less douche like. He only stared back up at me with a blank expression on his face, before his eye brows scrunched together and his lips pressed into a line.

"You don't get it Silvy." He sighed. "You're coming back with me for at least a week and then at the end of that week you can decide whether or not you want to fight the imprint. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

He was kind of sexy when he was all intense like this. I quickly snapped out of my dream like state and crossed my arms as my eyes narrowed a bit dangerously. Go to Washington for a week? Was he crazy? I had never been to the Pacific coast in my life, and I was pretty sure that was for a reason.

"Jake, it's not that easy for me to just go with you."

"Yes it is. The guys were going to run back, but you and I will catch a plane."

"And how will we pay for said plane?"

"Kenny's Dad and that other guy paid me nicely, as well as your Mom for doing some handy work on her car. Not to mention the money Scott gave me to…never mind."

"What did Scott give you money for?"

He smirked, "To spend on you and that's what I'm going to do."

"But-"

"There are no buts about it, start packing."

***

Stupid Jacob and his damn charming that got my Mother to not only agree to me going, but she went online and booked our tickets before even an hour had passed since my conversation with him! She was too trusting sometimes, but unfortunately her Mother's intuition had never led me astray before.

When Kenny arrived I was throwing things into my suit case and mumbling about my lack of choice in everything. Which was true; I didn't have the choice to decide if I was going to be an imprint, and no one was giving me a choice about going home with him for a week.

"Washington huh?"

"I am pissed."

"I can see that." He chuckled as I threw some shoes out of the closet, one almost hitting him in the face. "Silvy, even though you aren't too thrilled about it; it is a great opportunity."

"True." I sighed.

He grinned, "See, Kenny knows best. But you have to call me every day."

"Yes, because you can't live without me."

"Something like that." He rolled his eyes and picked up the shoe that had almost taken him out. He handed me the checkered adidas with a smile. "Who knows? Maybe you'll want to stay."

"I doubt that."

"Bring your rain boots; La Push is near the rainiest town in America." He grinned.

Hours after Kenny left and after I had finished packing, I fell back against my bed half atop my suitcase, but too tired to care. I fell asleep that way, and in the morning I woke up to a crick in my neck and a pain in my hip.

Well this was it. We were going to La Push today, whether I liked it or not. I actually wasn't sure how I felt. Half of me was pissed; the other half seemed almost content to be going back with Jake; like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Was that part of the imprinting? The guys had said that even the imprintees felt a pull towards the imprinter. Maybe that explained why my body seemed to know wherever he was. That didn't change the fact that it was still freaky as hell.

By the time I made it downstairs the three wolves plus my pig like brother were digging into the pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns that my Mom was more than happy to make for them. She handed me a small plate with only a pancake , bacon, and some hash browns and I sat down next to Scott, afraid that I might get caught in the cross fire of their eating.

"Have you boys enjoyed Michigan?" Mom asked as she leaned against the counter with her cup of coffee.

"We know Jake has." Embry chuckled a bit deviously.

Mom smiled and sighed, "I'm going to miss cooking for you."

"Hi Mom, I'm still here." Scott said through a mouthful of eggs.

"I know, but I've always cooked for you."

I laughed at the expression on Scott's face and turned back to my bacon. My Mom really was a good cook, but since Dad died she hadn't been as enthusiastic about it as she had once been before. But as soon as Jake showed up, it all changed; she cooked like she hadn't cooked since before Dad's accident. Jacob had affected us all, whether we liked it or not.

Quil and Embry left shortly after they devoured their food, disappearing into the woods while Jake told Mom that they were catching a train. Then after I said my goodbye to Mom, Jake and I piled into Scott's car to drive to the air port.

"You're going to have a good time, so wipe that look off your face." Scott whispered as we fell behind Jacob on the way to the terminal. "Do you see how happy he looks?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"We just met him, but I can tell he's been through some hard times, and if you make him happy then you shouldn't try to rip that out from under him."

"I'm not!" I protested.

"Calm down, jeez." He chuckled. "I like him, don't screw it up."

I rolled my eyes. Shouldn't he be warning the guy interested in me instead of me? His own flesh and blood? In normal situations it would probably work that way, but this was definitely not a normal situation. Take away the fact that he was a werewolf and imprinted on me and it was still weird.

"I'll miss ya kid." Scott smiled as he wiped a fake tear away from his eye.

Yet again I rolled my eyes at him and let him crush me to his chest. He held me for a few minutes before he let me go and watched the two of us walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things you don't recognize! Song credit to The All American Rejects.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**ally leigh**_** for thoughtful reviews that make me want to write more right away.**

* * *

"_Let me know what I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know."_

**Dirty Little Secret**

* * *

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I felt very awkward about coming back with Jacob, and not for just the obvious reasons. Yeah, I felt awkward because he was a wolf and I was his 'imprint', but what really bothered me was that I felt like I was intruding. They hadn't seen or heard from him in two years, and when he finally did come back he was bringing me? I didn't feel right about that.

I was relieved when I saw Embry's familiar face waiting for us, but I knew that the moment of meeting everyone else was coming soon, no matter what things I did to stall. Not that I would.

"Where's Quil?" I asked curiously after Embry teased us about getting back before we did.

"As soon as we were back he ran to Claire." Embry rolled his eyes.

"Who's Claire?"

"Um…we'll talk about that later." Jake said uncomfortably as his hand ran through his chopped locks.

"In other news, Emily is having a big welcome home dinner for you tonight." Embry continued.

I gulped. A huge gathering? That meant that I would meet everyone at once. I only hoped they wouldn't resent me for coming back with him after he had been gone two years. There was hope though; Embry and Quil seemed nice enough.

"Are you okay?" Jake whispered as we walked out to Embry's truck.

It struck me that he could tell. He could tell that something was going on inside me and he hadn't even known me that long. Only Kenny could tell when something was bugging me at this level, because I had become a master at hiding these kinds of feelings after my Dad died. So, for him to be able to recognize that there was something wrong with me really pulled at my heart strings.

"I feel awkward, Jake. I feel like I'm going to intrude; they haven't seen you in two years."

He stopped walking and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop beside him. He grasped both my arms in his hands and looked down into my eyes with a little smile.

"It won't be that way, Silvy. You're the reason I'm coming home, and they know that."

Yet again I had the suspicion that there was something that I wasn't being told. I didn't want to pry, but I was going to find out before I left here at the end of the week. If he wanted me in his life, then he needed to be completely honest with me.

"Would you smile already?" He chuckled. "It hurts me when I think you aren't happy, especially if it's because of me."

I cracked a smile despite myself and started moving towards Embry's truck. I spent the entire ride to La Push sandwiched between two hot werewolf bodies. I asked to have the windows down, and we did for a while, but then it started to rain.

When I finally escaped the sauna that they called a truck I breathed in the fresh air and stood out there in the breeze despite the fact that it was drizzling. It felt so good against my heated flesh. Jacob finally dragged me inside, my bag in hand, to meet his father.

I kept off to the side while he went in search of his Dad. He found him in the kitchen and I listened at a respectable distance as they had their own reunion. When they came back into the room, both of them looked extremely happy; his Dad even had tears in his eyes.

"Dad, this is Silvia." Jake said proudly as he came to stand behind me.

"You found him in the woods huh?" He questioned with a little smile.

"Yeah, that I did Mr. Black."

"Call me Billy." He smiled. "I'm so happy Jake found you; even if it did take two very long years."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So are you two ready for the party at Emily's tonight?" Billy asked a bit mischievously. "I hear that Emily is making all of your favorites."

Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm ready for that, but not so ready for Sam."

"Sam is just glad you're back; of course you'll have to have a nice long talk with him soon."

"Who's Sam?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The alpha; Emily is his imprint." Jake replied.

"Also his wife and the mother of his child."

"Child?!"

Billy smiled a bit sadly, "You missed a lot, my boy."

An hour later, after I had settled into Jacob's room (that's right, I had to sleep in his room…where he was sleeping I had no idea) we left for Sam and Emily's. I waited in the truck as Jacob loaded his Dad up and helped Billy into the truck.

"So Silvy, tell me about yourself." Billy smiled kindly as Jake shut the door and ran around to the other side of the truck.

"I just graduated high school." I began, "I live with my Mom and my older brother, Scott."

"What about your Father?"

"Dad." Jake groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. My Dad died in a car accident when I was ten."

"We lost Jacob's mother a few years ago; it's a rough time."

I nodded in agreement. Losing someone wasn't something you get over easily, especially a parent. It didn't help much that I was only ten years old, and the school insisted that my Mother take me to therapy.

My stomach started rolling when we pulled into the driveway. There were a few other trucks parked outside, but I could see everyone gathered in the side yard, looking at the truck expectantly. Oh Lordy, I felt like I was about to puke. This was worse than first day of school jitters; everyone was just staring, waiting for us to get out.

I took a deep breath as Jake hopped out to grab Billy's wheelchair. Billy glanced over at me curiously, and placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a little over whelmed."

"You'll be fine." He assured me as Jake opened the door.

Once Billy was in his chair, I really had no other reason to stay in the truck. Jake looked at me expectantly, one hand out to help me down from the truck. I grabbed it and let him help me down, but once I was on the grass I let go.

There was absolute silence as we walked up to the group. Oh great, that was not helping the sick feeling in my stomach. I felt awkward, and shy, and nervous, and like an intruder all at once.

"Glad to have you back brother." One of them finally said, as he moved forward to enfold Jake in a hug. When I noticed how Jake's shoulders slumped in relief I realized that he was Sam; the alpha. After the two of them separated, everyone seemed to attack Jake, leaving me standing there feeling very out of place.

"You must be Silvia." Sam greeted me with a smile.

"Hi."

"I'm Sam."

I took the hand he offered, and watched as my hand disappeared inside his very large and hot hand. I wasn't surprised of the warmth, I'd already become used to that with Jake, but the sheer size of his hand amazed me even though I knew Jake's were similar. Maybe it was because Jake's hand felt perfectly right around mine, and Sam's didn't.

"Oh is this Silvia?" A woman with a baby on her hip asked as she approached.

I saw the scars on her face, and did my best to keep my gaze on her eyes. I knew she could tell how hard it was for me, but she just smiled and adjusted the baby on her hip so she could pull me into a one armed hug.

"I'm Emily, Sam's wife." She said after she pulled away. "I'm so glad Jake found you; otherwise he would have never come home."

"Why?"

She looked up at Sam and he subtly shook his head at her, but I noticed.

"That's for Jake to say." She replied kindly and handed the baby off to Sam.

"You gonna introduce us to the girl?" I heard someone call at Jake.

Jacob made his way over to my side and grabbed my arm. He pulled me away from Sam and to the rest of the people at the gathering. They weren't so scary when they were smiling at me instead of just staring. I smiled back in earnest as he introduced me to the rest of their pack and their imprints.

"He looks so happy." Kim sighed happily, as her hand stroked absently over her pregnant belly. It was just us girls and Sam and Emily's little boy gathered around the picnic table while the boys sat around the fire laughing and eating.

"So he just ran?" I questioned, fiddling with the straw in my drink.

"Yeah, and apparently ran all the way to Michigan." Emily replied.

"How did you meet him?" Kim asked.

"As a wolf; he scared the hell out of me. And then I saw him watching me as a human from the woods in my back yard. Curiosity got the best of me and now here we are."

"Jake told Sam that you wanted to say goodbye to him forever." Emily stated.

"You can't fight the imprint, Silvy. Just ask Emily." Kim added. "We're just as much attached to them as they are us."

"Kim, she needs time." Emily interjected as she adjusted little Tyler on her lap. "It's alright Silvy, you shouldn't feel pressured. It is a lot to absorb, especially since you haven't grown up here and don't know the legends. Whatever you decide in the end, I promise we won't judge you unfairly. At least I won't."

"I won't either."

I nodded my head, afraid to open my mouth; I honestly had no idea what I would say anyway. I was so relieved that they didn't see me as a bad person, because I sure as hell felt like one here lately. Once the serious talk was out of the way the two of them started to share wolf stories with me, which resulted in a lot of laughter that got us looks from the boys.

We finally joined them at the fire for s'mores once Tyler had been put to bed. Once I had my s'more made I sat back and watched as everyone else went about making their own. Jake returned with a handful of them, but handed one to me. He sat next to me on the log, his body heat adding to the warmth that was coming from the fire.

Emily caught my eye across the fire and smiled at me as she sat on Sam's lap, his arms automatically wrapping around her middle. I looked over and saw Kim do the same, only Jared started to caress her belly. It was so darn cute, and since I was a romantic it turned me to mush.

Yes, I was a romantic; I always had been one. My love for romance novels had started the summer before eighth grade year and had continued to evolve over the years. Kenny always laughed at me, but one time I caught him reading one. He didn't laugh at me anymore after that. There was nothing wrong with romance, but I never had experienced it myself.

I glanced away from the happy couples and my eyes landed on Billy, who was watching me closely. He smiled when our eyes met and his smile only grew when Jacob slid his arm around my shoulders and I didn't shrug it away. I was cold, he was warm, but yet I still smiled back at Billy.

I was still smiling when I walked into Jacob's room and started rummaging around for pajamas. He followed after me and leaned against the door frame with a smile on his face; his white teeth flashing at me.

"Did you like everyone?"

"Obviously." I replied. "But…so…Quil imprinted on a four year old?"

He nodded and was about to open his mouth when I cut him off. "I'm not judging…I just wanted to clarify."

His smile widened and he moved farther into the room, closer to me. It was hard not to be aware of him; every cell in my body was pinging in awareness. His warmth, smell, and something else I couldn't place enfolded me in a little world that was Jacob.

"There are some more things you should know." He whispered, his breath fanning against the back of my neck. "But they're not for tonight; you've done a lot today."

"You'll tell me tomorrow won't you?"

"Yes."

"I'll hold you to that."

I thought he would leave the room then, but instead he pulled off his shirt, revealing his drool worthy chest to my gaze. It was hard not to gawk, but somehow I managed to pull my hungry eyes away. Luckily he kept his sweats on, even though I knew part of me would absolutely love that.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed." He replied.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"Here, with you."

"I'll take the floor then." I said as I grabbed my pajamas and headed to the bathroom to change.

When I got back Jake was sprawled out across the floor with a pillow, leaving the bed and the covers for me. I shot him a look before I crawled over him and into the bed.

"I said I'd take the floor." I grumbled.

"Silvy, do you honestly think I would let you do that?"

"This is your bed, Jake."

"So? I haven't slept in it for two years. What difference does a week make?"

"Fine." I sighed and lay back against the bed.

I laid there for a few minutes before I remembered that I had not called Kenny. Oh that boy would be pissed with me! I knew there was a time difference, but I fumbled through my bag, found my phone and dialed his number. I knew he'd be pissed about me not calling, but I was pretty sure he'd rather be woken up than to have strange dreams which resulted in his worrying.

He had had nightmares about me before when I had neglected to call him like I had done today. The last time had been when we were fifteen and I went on a band trip that Kenny couldn't make it to. We were going out of state, and I had promised to call him to tell him we had made it safely. So, when I didn't he was really worried.

"Silvia Grace Laken this better be you." He growled into the phone tiredly.

"I love you." I replied sheepishly.

"Yeah yeah, well I take it you're alive." I could practically hear the eye roll in his voice. "For all I knew you could have been abducted at the airport or the plane could have crashed in the ocean."

"We didn't fly over the ocean."

"Oh…yeah. Well, that's beside the point, lady!"

"I'm sorry, Kenny. I had a busy night meeting everyone and it slipped my mind. Anyway, I need you to make sure that Scott takes care of Brewster alright?"

"I might as well just do it, Silvy. All Brewster does is hump Scott's leg anyway." He chuckled.

"If you insist."

"So how did things go?"

"Everyone is great; they seemed so thrilled to have him back, and even to meet me."

"The girl that tamed the beast." Kenny chortled.

Oh little did he know just how right he was. Jake sat up and looked at me with an amused expression. Was he able to hear Kenny? He probably could. He was a super human after all.

"I better let you go, Kenny. We both know how you get when you're sleep deprived."

Scary. That was the only way to describe that.

"Night, and behave yourself Silvy."

Jake chuckled as I turned off my phone and threw it back into my suit case.

"Night, Silvy."

"Night, Jake."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things you don't recognize! Song credit to AFI.**

**I wasn't going to update this soon, but I'm leaving school tomorrow afternoon for Easter and that means no internet connection. :(**** So, I didn't want you guys to suffer.**

* * *

"_It's in the blood, it's in the blood_

_I met my love before I was born_

_She wanted love, I taste of blood_

_She bit my lip and drank my warmth from years before_

_From years before"_

**Love Like Winter**

* * *

I hate Mondays. Who doesn't? They signify the end of the weekend and the beginning of a long week. Even though it was summer and I didn't have a job or school to go to, I still hated them. The sun just seemed to shine more annoyingly through the windows on Monday mornings.

That's what surprised me first when I woke up. The sun was shining. I groaned, rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched out on the bed. Then I glanced down at Jake's sleeping form. He was still asleep, but not for long. With an early morning devious smirk, I put my cold feet to his hot back and kneaded. This method always succeeded in pissing Kenny off, but it wasn't having the same effect on Jake.

Instead of bolting upright and turning to scowl at me, he sighed contentedly in his sleep. Well it was obviously time for a new tactic. Instead of kneading I started to shake him awake with my feet.

"Jake, wake up…come on…wake up!"

That got him up. He jerked upright, grabbed my feet and pulled me down onto his lap. I screamed in surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck as an automatic response. He was grinning when I met his eyes, and held me a little tighter.

"Alright, let me go." I demanded.

He glanced from the window back to me, "Not until you promise you'll cliff dive with me."

"Cliff dive?!" I shrieked. "I don't even dive into swimming pools."

"I'll be with you." He shot me his puppy eyes.

I'd be lying if I said those eyes didn't work on me, plus he was really hot and I was starting to get a bit over heated. So I rolled my eyes and nodded with a sigh. He finally let me go and left the room, leaving me alone to get ready for the day.

After we had breakfast, we headed for the beach. I wasn't too thrilled about this. I wasn't a strong swimmer, and I hardly ever even jumped into a pool. I was the kind of girl that waded in, not the one that jumped right in. But I knew he would hold me to it.

Some of the other guys were at the beach when we arrived and I was happy to see Emily, Kim, and Tyler sprawled out on a huge sheet while the guys were up on the cliff laughing like crazed idiots. I made a beeline for them, hoping Jake wouldn't notice, but he caught up easily.

"Hey guys." I greeted, hoping they would save me from him.

"Silvy! Did Jake bring you to cliff dive?" Kim asked as she helped rub sun screen on Tyler.

"Yes, but please don't let him make me." I begged as Jake chuckled behind me.

"There's nothing we can do." Emily sighed. "He'll just grab you and take you whether you like it or not."

"She's right; it's happened way too many times to me." Kim sighed. "At least now we have excuses."

That would probably be the only time I eyed Kim's pregnant belly a bit jealously. But only because she had an excuse that no one could argue with. Obviously I was not carrying a child, so…I was doomed to taking a plunge off the cliffs.

"It's not that bad." Jake assured me before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

Oh my gosh, I was going to die. When I did, I would come back and haunt Jacob Black for forcing me to do this. Wasn't my screaming a sure sign that I did not want to go through with this? No one paid attention to my screams though. The other guys just sent us amused smiles as Jacob headed towards the edge of the cliff.

"Jacob please!" I yelled.

He chuckled and brought me down from his shoulder. I thought he was going to release me, but realized just how stupid that thought was when he lifted me so our chests were pressed together and I had no other choice but to wrap my legs around his waist.

"I hate you." I grumbled just before he jumped off the edge.

I shut my eyes, but realized that was kind of dumb. Thankfully I opened them just in time to see that I needed to take a deep breath and plug my nose. Jake was laughing like a maniac, but I was not amused. I had just plugged my nose when we sliced into the icy ocean water. It was weird feeling half warm half cold; wherever I touched Jake I felt fine, but the rest of me was freezing.

He pulled us up through the icy water and we resurfaced. I took a deep breath and clung on to him even tighter as a huge wave came up behind us. He only grinned and was more than happy to press me tighter against his sculpted chest.

"See… you're fine."

"I hate you."

"Sure, sure."

Okay so I was fine and alive, but I would not be repeating that experience in the near future if I could help it. I did not like the feeling of the ocean sucking me down, or feeling completely helpless in Jake's arms.

Kim and Emily were smiling as we approached. I shot them a look before I plopped down on the sheet next to Tyler and picked up one of his little sand spades.

"I'm staying away from him until we leave here." I announced.

"She had fun; she just doesn't want to admit it." Jake snickered.

I chucked the spade at him, but he easily dodged it before it could hit him in the head. What a shame. He gave the spade back to Tyler and ran off back towards the cliff where the rest of the guys were. I couldn't help it, my eyes followed after him. He had a nice ass, there was no denying that. Actually he had a nice everything, but I wasn't about to admit that out loud.

"They are nice to look at aren't they?" Kim mused with a dreamy look on her face.

Emily chuckled, "Ignore Kim and her raging hormones. What do your friends think of Jake?"

"Well, Kenny thinks he's a bit weird." I replied honestly.

They both looked surprised, but of course they did. They expected that my best friend would be a girl simply because I had never stated otherwise until now.

"Kenny?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah, friends since the cradle."

"No wonder Jacob wanted to get you away." Emily laughed.

"It's not like that between Kenny and I." I assured them. "Believe me, our Mother's tried.

They nodded knowingly, but Emily expanded, "Jake is still going to be wary of that. I don't know if he's told you his whole story so I won't say anything more."

That must be what he's supposed to tell me today! If he thought I forgot he had another thing coming! If I had to, I'd lock him a room or something. Even though he could probably just knock down the door with a flick of a finger anyway.

"You look like you're planning something." Kim laughed.

"I am." I grinned.

"Hmm I do believe Jake has met his match." Emily smirked as she picked Tyler up and brushed the sand from his chubby little legs.

The conversation switched then, from Jake and I to Kim and her unborn baby. We talked for twenty minutes about baby names and the actual process of birthing. That right there was enough to make me want to keep my legs shut forever…or at least have the common sense to take preventative measures. Despite my cringing and well placed 'ews' they didn't stop talking about it until the guys approached.

"Oh thank God, save me." I said to the men in general as I bounded up off the sheet.

Jake took his opportunity to pull me up against his scorching side and hold me there while Kim and Emily put on their best innocent faces.

"What happened?" Jared asked curiously as he helped his wife up off the sheet.

"Your wife and Emily proceeded to disgust the hell out of me and make it so I never have a child for as long as I live."

They laughed at that, but the guys all had that universal expression that said 'please don't go down that road'. Kenny got that look a lot, but I didn't care with him I just kept talking about it.

"Hey, that's what we all think at one point." Emily snickered as she handed Tyler to Sam and started to pick up his sand toys.

We stuck around to help them load up and then Jake and I went back to the house. I took a quick shower to get the sand off of me before I joined Jake in the living room on the couch. I sat a cushion away from him and waited for him to say something first. When he didn't I turned to face him and waited for him to do the same.

"Alright, tell me."

"There was a girl named Bella…"

***

Shortly after he had explained everything he had to run for a pack meeting that Sam had called when we were at the cliffs. So with Billy gone at the Clearwater's house, that left me all alone thinking over all that he told me.

He'd been in love with her, and she'd thrown her life away; quite literally. All I could think about was the fact that it was one thing to love a werewolf and quite another to love a vampire. For one, a werewolf would not want to rip your freaking throat out. Secondly, a werewolf was not dead.

But that was not the most important thing that had been revealed to me. No, instead he had shown me just how vulnerable he was. He thought he would never love again and then he met me; his imprint. He had admitted that he had never wanted to imprint, but now that he had he never wanted to go back. So yet again I felt like a douche for being so set in my ways.

It was only a week. I could put my stubborn will away for five more days and see what happened. He had to understand though that no matter what happened here this week that my life was in Michigan. It wasn't much of a life, but those three people back there meant everything to me.

My phone rang from inside my shorts pocket. I pulled it out and smiled down at Kenny's name on the screen. He always did have perfect timing.

"Hey Kenny."

"You sound weird, what's up?"

"I've decided to let what happens happen this week."

"Oh so you're not going to be stubborn."

I sighed; this kid really knew me too well.

"I think that's a great idea. Scott and I had a talk about you and Jake today and we are in agreement. He's the perfect guy for you."

"Whoa! Where did this come from?"

"Observation." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "I know you best Silvy, I know these things. Now wipe that murderous look off your face and tell me about your first full day in La Push."

***

Jake didn't get back until after Billy and I had eaten the pasta I had made and I was already snuggled down into his bed. I was almost asleep when I heard the door to the room slowly open and sat up in bed to face him.

He turned on the light and smiled at me as he took off his dirty t-shirt and threw it into the laundry basket on the other side of the room.

"How was the meeting?" I asked curiously.

"Good; the reason I wasn't back earlier was because Sam put me back on patrol to get me used to the swing of things again."

"Ah, I see."

"It was great, the wind in my fur and my brothers around me." He smiled. "I'm so glad I met you."

My heart turned to mush at not only his smile but his sincere words. I tried to keep my composure though, I wasn't about to let him see just how much a simple flash of his teeth did to me. But that was hard to do when he sat down on the bed next to me and looked right into my eyes.

"I would have never come back if it wasn't for you." He whispered as his hand gently cupped my chin.

My heart stuttered at the contact and I fought to keep my breathing even although I had the suspicion he could hear my erratic heartbeat anyway. I had to get a grip!

"I'm glad I came with you; I really like everyone." I whispered, hoping to distract myself from everything that was him. Of course that wasn't proving to be easy.

He grinned, "And they like you just like I told you they would."

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Sam asked you and I to babysit Tyler for him and Emily tomorrow." He replied. "I hope you don't mind."

I didn't. Believe me I wasn't exactly a kid person, but Tyler seemed like a well behaved baby. He was hardly one, so anything could happen, but he wasn't a screamer as far as I could tell. As long as he didn't scream I would be fine. Besides, I would have Jake with me.

"You better help me." I warned. "I'm not great with kids."

"Neither am I." He chuckled. "We'll learn together."

"I guess we'll have to."

Diapers didn't occur to me until after Jake was curled up on the floor asleep. There would be gagging tomorrow that was for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things you don't recognize! Song credit to Forever the Sickest Kids who I get to see in less than a month!!**

**Thanks again for all the positive feedback!**

* * *

"_Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all"_

**Whoa Oh (Me vs. Everyone)**

* * *

Tuesdays weren't much better than Mondays really. They were still part of the beginning of the week thereby making them only slightly less evil than Mondays. Not to mention the fact that today I would be looking after a baby with Jacob. Kenny and I had watched his six year old cousin before, but his cousin had been potty trained, and an annoying little brat. At least Tyler couldn't talk.

Jacob was already awake by the time I stretched out across the bed, watching me with an amused expression on his face. I gave him my best early morning glare and cried out in pain when my calf muscle spasmed into what society called a Charlie horse.

"Son of a!" I cried.

"What?! What's wrong?" He asked desperately.

"Charlie horse!"

I really hated these. Especially when I woke up in the middle of the night and experienced one; there's something that will wake you up for sure. This one also succeeded in making me wide awake as I clutched at my calf.

"Let me see it." He demanded gently as his hands stretched out towards it.

I hesitantly took my hands away and watched as his hot hands surrounded my calf and started to slowly massage the muscle. At first it didn't help…not at all, but after a few seconds the pain subsided and I couldn't help but moan as he rubbed the tension right out of the offending muscle.

"That better?" He asked gently, his hands still working their magic.

"Better? That's amazing." I sighed. "Usually I walk around with a tight calf for two days."

He grinned at my praise and only pulled away once he was sure that all the tension was gone. I was almost tempted to ask him to rub my neck, but I didn't want to be reduced to goo in his arms.

The real fun began when we were finally at Sam and Emily's the baby lying between us on the floor, asleep. He had fallen asleep amidst his stuffed wolves, and Jake and I had been watching him for the past half hour since we arrived.

That's when we smelled it, and then he woke up and blinked up at the two of us innocently. Well at least he wasn't screaming his head off because he had poop in his diaper. Jake and I exchanged a panicked look before I quickly pointed at him.

"Silvy!" He whined. "I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Me either!"

"Then we should do it together." He replied as he carefully picked Tyler up.

I really thought hard about leaving him to change the kid himself, but I wasn't that mean. Plus I didn't want poor Tyler to walk around with his diaper on backwards.

"That is vile!" I shrieked as Jake quickly tossed the soiled diaper in the trash.

I had consented to wipe, but suddenly a thought occurred to me. What if he peed on me? I gave Jake a desperate look, but he only placed a wipe in my hand and nudged me forward a bit. It wasn't that bad once I actually started cleaning him up. I mean I had to face it someday right? At least I wouldn't be a novice when I had my own child.

I could almost see it now. Me staring down at my poor innocent child, with tears in my eyes because I didn't know how to change a freaking diaper. Of course the tears would be caused by post pardom or something like that. Wasn't I just a ray of sunshine sometimes?

Once it was over and the new diaper was securely in place, I picked up Tyler and turned a proud smirk on Jacob. He was grinning back at me and reached for Tyler.

"I'm surprised he didn't pee on you."

"I'm thankful." I countered and headed back out to the living room to play with Tyler and his stuffed wolves.

When I had first seen his toys of choice, I had laughed. It was only fitting that the alpha's son, the first of the next generation, played with stuffed wolves. Jake had looked at me curiously before I pointed to the wolves. He himself had chuckled a bit before we sat there and just watched him sleep.

"I think this one looks like you." I stated as I held up the russet colored stuffed toy.

Jake pulled up some floor next to me and pulled Tyler onto his lap with his black wolf in hand. Jake inspected the wolf in Tyler's chubby hands before he turned his attention to the one I was holding.

"It does kind of look like me, and that one looks like Sam." He stated. "How many of these does he have?"

"Beats me." I shrugged as I took in my opportunity to soak in Jacob with a cute kid in his arms.

Wasn't every girl's gushy point seeing a sexy man being gentle with children? I thought that I wasn't one of those girls, but apparently I had been wrong. The site of him waving the wolf around with Tyler waving his chubby hands at it in glee had me turning into a besotted thirteen year old.

I don't think I was even besotted when I was thirteen. Sure I had had my very first crush at the tender age of twelve on a nice boy named Jack, but after he moved away I never really had a crush after that. Now, I had once I started high school, but I wasn't thirteen. All of this was beside the point anyway; there was one sexy man sitting by me playing with an adorable baby.

"He's so pleasant." Jacob remarked, pulling me out of my traitorous thoughts.

"Huh?"

He chuckled and I got the feeling he knew just why I was distracted, "He hasn't cried at all."

"Don't jinx it!"

But he didn't jinx it, in fact the rest of the day was spent right there in the living room playing with Tyler and then crashing on the couch when we put him down for his nap. We'd only been laying there for a few minutes when the front door opened and Sam and Emily came in.

"How'd it go?"

"We learned how to change a diaper." I replied.

"Both of you?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not useless." Jake stated as he got up off the couch.

"He made me do the dirty work." I assured Sam as I too stood up.

We ended up staying for dinner. That's when I really fell in love with Sam and Emily. Not fell in love, love. But like 'these are great people' love. I usually couldn't connect with women that easily, but with Emily and Kim it felt different. And after the night we had sharing stories around the table, I felt completely at ease. I also found out just how big of a sense of humor Sam had for being such a tough looking guy. He was hilarious.

We had walked to the Ulley's, so it was after dark by the time we stepped out the front door and headed down the front walk. It was a bit chilly, so I didn't make a fuss when Jake slid his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close enough to his body that I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"I should probably call Kenny."

"Do you have to talk to him every day?"

"Yeah." I replied as I fished out my phone.

He sighed and I felt compelled to make him understand.

"Kenny is…the equivalent of a girl to me. Well that sounds bad…but what I mean is…I mean that normally a girl would go screaming to another girl about her first kiss and all that jazz. Well, I would run screaming to Kenny about it." I really sounded retarded just now. "I guess if you don't like it, then too bad."

"So if I kissed you right now, you would call Kenny and tell him?"

I gulped, but forced myself to answer. "Not with you around."

I really wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, but my heart was sure pounding. He had to be able to hear the embarrassing organ thumping away below my breast. Stupid super human abilities; making things even more embarrassing than they normally are.

But he didn't kiss me; he just grinned wider (if that was even possible) and pulled me closer to his hot body. Satisfied that he wasn't about to plant one on me, I dialed Kenny's number and calmed my nerves while I waited for him to answer.

"I'm about to go to bed." He grumbled.

"But you know you were waiting for my call." I grinned.

"I was."

"How was your day Kennedy?" I asked politely, like his Mother would; he hated that.

"How was yours Silvia?" He countered.

"I asked you first."

"Well, I had my prescription filled and then Holly hit on me-"

"Holly!? That dumb slut!?"

"That's the one! I don't know why; she completely ignored me in high school, but I handled it."

"Must be because you're the only one she hasn't had sex with yet."

I could almost hear his eye roll, "Probably, so how was your day?"

"Jake and I babysat."

"You babysat!?" He then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's not that funny, it wasn't that bad actually. Tyler is a very good baby; didn't cry once."

"Your maternal instincts shine through?"

"They must have; I changed a diaper."

"That's one for the record books." He chuckled. "Well, I better go to bed. Dad is making me golf with him again tomorrow. Thankfully it's just the two of us."

"Alright, stay safe Kenny."

"Should I say stay strong in return?"

"What? Have you been listening to MayDay Parade all day long again?" I quirked a brow even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, but anyway…good night."

"Night."

Jacob was chuckling when I snapped my phone shut and slipped it back into the pocket of my jean shorts. I shot my gaze up to his, making sure he wasn't laughing at me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You and Kenny." He replied. "You're just so in tune with each other."

"I know… I can't get rid of him." I sighed. "Like a certain wolf I know."

"I'm growing on you, I can tell." He said smugly, and I didn't even bother to correct him.

When he was sure I wasn't going to correct him, he spun me so we were facing each other, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder before I had a chance to protest. His body shook with laughter as I glared down at his butt; his rather nicely shaped one.

He carried me all the way back to the house and into his room where he tossed me on the bed. I bounced a few times before I finally fell back against the pillows and glared up at him. He just smirked and threw off his shirt.

Immediately my eyes raked over his sculpted chest of their own accord, and I heard his chuckle before he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I have patrol tonight." He sighed. "So don't freak out when I come in at two."

"Alright, have fun."

He left shortly after and I readied myself for bed a bit tiredly. Watching after a one year old was tiring, plus my body hadn't quite adjusted to the new time difference yet. Of course I also was a lazy person in general.

Even though he warned me he would be coming in late, I still freaked out when I heard the door open and someone come in. My eyes snapped open and I watched as he shut the door behind him and immediately lay down on the floor.

"Go back to sleep, Silvy."

"How do you even know I'm awake?"

"Super human remember?" He chuckled. "Your breathing isn't slow and steady like it would be if you were asleep; now go to sleep."

Well that made sense. I rolled over and closed my eyes again, but sleep did not come back to me. I hated this; I hated just laying in bed my mind wandering to places I didn't want it to go. Like to how Jacob had looked with the sunlight shining on his wet chest the other day at the beach, or how he'd looked with Tyler sitting in his lap. It also didn't help that while I experienced this picture montage 'I'd Kill to Fall Asleep' played in the back of my mind.

"What's wrong?" He asked through the silence of the room.

"Obviously I can't sleep." I huffed.

"You want me to join you?"

I scuffed, "Yeah, I'm sure you'd love that."

Tired Silvy was not a nice Silvy. He could handle it; he was tough. Hell, if Kenny could survive the verbal abuse I gave him when I was tired, then this werewolf sure could.

"I would." He said confidently.

I was about to reply when I heard shuffling from where he was on the floor, and then I was surrounded by warmth as the bed dipped down, rolling me into his body.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you fall asleep."

I kicked the blankets off of me, already feeling the effects of his body heat. It was kind of addictive, so I didn't fight the mattress and let him curl his body around mine.

"I don't see how this is going to make any difference."

"You'll see."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things you don't recognize! Song credit to Weezer.**

**Yay another chapter!**

* * *

"_I'ma do the things that I wanna do_

_I ain't got a thing to prove to you_

_I eat my candy with the pork and beans_

_Excuse my manners if I make a scene."_

**Pork and Beans**

* * *

So he had been right, and it didn't pain me to admit that to myself. I was so freaking comfortable and I had slept blissfully. I probably would have kept sleeping if it wasn't for the loud spatter of raindrops on the window that woke me up. Jacob was still snoring away, his arms like a vise around me.

I was a little surprised of how comfortable I was because normally I tend to be a bit claustrophobic…and well there was next to no space between our two bodies. At least he didn't have an early morning wood, like Kenny had that one time. Now that had been awkward, especially since we had been spooning. That was something we never mentioned again, and also the reason we no longer shared a bed.

I really was getting hot though, and as I squirmed around I realized there was no escaping the cage of his arms. Hmm…if I couldn't sleep anymore than why should he?

"Jacob." I whispered in a sing song voice. "Time to wake up."

Nothing happened.

"Don't touch me like that Kenny!"

His eyes snapped open and if it was even possible he squeezed me tighter into his body. I would have laughed, if I wasn't currently being crushed by the giant man in bed with me.

"Um…I can't breathe."

His arms loosened, but didn't completely let me go. I gave him a look and was satisfied when he removed his arms from me completely. He didn't look too happy about it, but I bestowed a smile on him to make him feel better.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked knowingly.

"I think you know the answer to that question." I replied as I got up off the bed.

"If the drool on your face is any indication…" Jake chuckled.

I wiped at the side of my mouth, sure enough there was dried drool; gross. But it was a sure indicator of a good night's sleep. I wasn't embarrassed though, it was just drool and I was bound to embarrass myself worse later.

"So what are we doing today?" I questioned as I riffled through my suitcase for something to wear. "It's not exactly a beach day out there."

"Nope, more like a movie day." He replied. "What do you think?"

"I think it depends on the movies."

"I'll go pick some out while you get dressed."

He threw on a shirt before he left the room, leaving me with the thought of a shower. I definitely needed one after sweating the whole night, but damn it I had been comfortable. My stomach was growling by the time I was finished and I wandered out into the living room to see Jake devouring a huge bowl of cereal.

"Where's mine?" I asked.

He pointed to a smaller bowl on the table, hardly stopping the movement of the spoon from the bowl to his mouth. I shook my head in amused disgust before I picked up my bowl and sat down next to him. He finished a second later and waited patiently while I finished mine.

"Alright, so I picked out some good ones." He said confidently as he grabbed some DVD's from the floor.

"We have Pineapple Express, Shrek, The Dark Knight, and finally Dances with Wolves."

I chuckled, "Are we watching them in that order?"

"You pick first."

"I feel like some Kevin Costner myself." I grinned and watched as Jake sprung up to go put it in the player.

We spent hours curled up on the couch together as the rain continued to pour down from the sky. We had the house to ourselves since Sue had come to pick up Billy an hour before we were even out of bed. By the time dinner rolled around we had just finished our last movie, The Dark Knight, and Billy was just coming through the door.

"Have you guys moved at all today?" He questioned as he spied us on the couch together.

Jack was slouched back against the couch, as I lay across it with my feet in his lap. We had moved, but only to get food. Our silence was enough answer to Billy, who just shook his head and wheeled into the kitchen.

"Did you eat at Sue's and not bring us anything?" Jake called.

"You've got that right!"

Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Go get changed, I'm taking you out."

"As in a date?" I asked with a quirked brow.

"Do you want it to be?"

Oh touché, Jacob. The rest of the week hinged on my reply. If I really wanted to follow through with what I had told Kenny then I should say yes. If I wanted to stay stubborn and try to deny the butterflies in my stomach at the thought of a date with him, then I would say no.

"Sure, why not?" I grinned.

His smile practically lit up the whole room. I tried to ignore the melting feeling in the pit of my stomach, but it was too powerful to be ignored. This guy was getting to me, and I liked it. Before I could do something rash, I got up off the couch and went to change out of my sweats and t-shirt into something more restaurant appropriate.

By the time I was done Jacob had dressed in a pair of non ripped jeans (an amazing feat for him) and a tight white t-shirt. That shirt should be illegal; it didn't leave hardly anything for the imagination. Jacob wasn't hiding the fact that he was checking me out either; his gaze lingering a bit too long on my legs and my chest area.

I pointedly cleared my throat and his eyes shot to mine with a sheepish expression. I would let him get away with it this time, mostly because no one had ever looked at me like that before and I liked it. It made me feel powerful, and appreciated.

"Where are we going?" I asked after we were settled into his small car, which he called a 'Rabbit'. Honestly, how could he complain about my Mom's car when he drove this thing?

"I would take you into the city, but it's already kind of late so the diner in Forks will have to do."

"That's fine." I assured him.

I also knew that Forks was close, and I didn't trust this car as far as I could throw it. And since I am not a wolf, that wasn't at all.

The drive took no time at all and soon we were seated across from each other at a small booth in the corner of the homey looking diner in Forks. The place wasn't crowded, but there were a good number of people eating their dinners. We got a few curious looks when we first entered, but they quickly turned back to their food.

"How much food are you going to eat tonight?" I smirked as I looked through the menu.

"I'll eat light." He grinned.

I guess his definition of eating light included three main courses, and a side order of onion rings. Not to mention his pitcher of water that he managed to drink without any of my help. The waitress only smiled between Jacob and I knowingly; at least she wasn't disgusted by his large amount of food.

"So, what are you going to college for in the fall?" He asked once he finished his first two courses and started working on his third.

"For English; I'll probably end up teaching little kids literature." I replied.

"Where is it that you and Kenny are going?"

"Michigan State University." I replied. "My Dad and brother went there, as did Kenny's Dad."

"Where's that at?"

"East Lansing; about two hours from my house." I held up my hand and used the famous thing people from Michigan can only do. I used my hand as a crude map of the lower peninsula of Michigan; the mitten. He grinned at me and my hand usage before he shoved an onion ring in his mouth.

"That's a far away from here; for four years." He stated quietly.

"It is."

Thankfully he didn't say anymore; like bring up the whole imprinting thing and how he needed me. There wasn't anything I could do; money had already been sent in to MSU, and my Dad had always wanted me to go there. I couldn't just bring myself to not go just because I met a guy from the other side of the country.

"I know what you're thinking." He sighed.

"Really?" I quirked a brow.

"You're thinking that I'm going to expect you to not go to school there."

"No, not quite what I was thinking." I stated. "I wouldn't listen to you anyway."

"I know you wouldn't." Jake grinned.

"Let's say…all of this works out…what would happen when I had to go to school?" I couldn't help but ask. I had to know, because it sure was growing on me; him, the idea, the rest of the people.

"I would accept whatever you wanted to do as long as you were happy."

From any other man I would recognize that as a line not to be believed, but from Jacob Black I knew that it was the absolute truth. I didn't have to know him for a number of years, I was his imprint, and with that I knew him implicitly. Or I could if I wanted to.

I smiled, "Can we share a sundae?"

He grinned and flagged down the waitress. Of course he ate most of it, but he saved the best parts for me, like the extra fudgy bottom while I let him eat the cherry on top. Once the bill was paid, we hopped into the car and headed back to La Push.

"Did you kids enjoy yourselves?" Billy asked when we walked inside.

"Jacob ate all my ice cream." I replied.

"You let me!"

"Well, I'll leave you two kids alone; it's time for me to sleep." Billy grinned before he wheeled himself around and headed down the hall to his bedroom.

"How about another movie?" Jacob asked as he headed over to the cabinet.

"Do I get to pick?"

"I guess." He replied as he scooted over so I could take a look inside the cabinet.

There were mostly guy movies, but that did make sense seeing that only men lived there lately. But there were chick flicks to one side; something left over from his Mother. It was like that in our house too; a row of movies that had been my Dad's westerns and war movies. I smiled a bit sadly and pulled out 'Sleepless in Seattle'. Jacob groaned.

"Oh come on, Jacob; it's a cute movie."

He shot me a playful pained look before he took the movie from me and stuck it in the VCR. Once it was in, he scooped me up into his arms and sat down on the couch with me in his lap. I sighed and scooted off, but I didn't get too far before his arms trapped me right up against his side.

"You are shameless." I mumbled.

Being up close to his side like that was comfortable, so half way into the movie my eye lids started to feel pretty heavy. I tried to stay awake, I really did, but it was a losing battle. He was just too comfortable and I was just too tired to fight it.

When I next opened my eyes I found myself on his lap, both his arms around me, as my head rested against his chest. I heard him breathe a sigh as the credits rolled on the TV and then his eyes shifted down to mine.

"Silvy." He whispered. "Ready for bed?"

"Mm." I groaned.

"Come on sleepy head." He chuckled as he stood up with me cradled in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and burrowed myself into his shoulder as he carried me down the hall and into his bedroom to place me on the bed. He laid me down and smoothed back my hair from my forehead before he kissed my forehead gently and left the room to take care of the movie.

I was still awake when he came back in, but instead of lying down on his floor bed, he slipped into bed beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"Jacob." I warned.

"Silvia."

"I'm tired enough to sleep on my own tonight."

"I know you like it."

There really was no fighting it, and I was too tired to even try. So I sighed and nestled my head into his bare chest and breathed in his scent. He smelled like wood and something else that was probably his shampoo; and it was nice.

"Are you sniffing me?"

"You smell nice."

"So do you." He chuckled. "Like fruit with a hint of vanilla."

"I'm going to sleep now."

"Did you call Kenny today?"

I was silent for a little bit before I let out a long sigh, "No…but he was having a big day, so he'll be fine."

At least I hoped he was fine; he would probably have a lot to tell me about his day of golfing with his Dad, but I was just too tired to really care right now. He'd understand; I know he would prefer to talk to me when I was nice and awake, instead of tired and cranky.

"Alright, goodnight Silvy."

"Mm, night."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things you don't recognize! Song credit to Relient K**

**Hope you like this chapter; your feedback is important to my writing process so please keep it coming. I appreciate it.**

* * *

"_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good_

_You came along one day and rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right."_

**Must Have Done Something Right**

* * *

I was awakened by the sound of my phone ringing. I tried to move to answer it, but Jacob's arms tightened around me, keeping me from moving at all. I grumbled and started shoving at his chest to which he growled at me playfully.

"My phone is ringing." I said against his chest. "It could be my Mom."

That got him to let me go, but of course I knew that it wasn't my Mom. I already knew that it was Kenny; it was his special ring tone; the Imperial March from Star Wars. I rolled off the bed and grabbed my phone from my short's pocket.

"Hey Kenny." I breathed into the phone and received a scowl from Jacob.

"You should have been there yesterday; it was a day from hell."

"What happened?"

"Well we were having fun, bonding like father and sons tend to do, when he got stung by a bee on the tenth hole. Of course the idiot forgot his epi pen, so we had to call an ambulance. Then when we brought him back from the hospital someone was kicking up a bunch of dust mowing; so I had an asthma attack."

"Aww, are you alright?"

"My Mom dragged me inside and my Dad went and chewed the guy out."

"Well my day was tame compared to yours; we watched movies all day."

"What are you doing today?"

"I have no idea." I replied honestly, looking over at Jacob who was throwing on shirt over his delicious body. He turned and caught me staring, but he only grinned and winked at me before he left me alone in the room.

"You fly back Sunday morning right?"

"Yup. Are you and Scott coming to get me?"

"Your Mom too."

"Well, I'll let you go; I have to go to the eye doctor today."

"Have fun, Kennedy." I smirked.

"Oh I will."

By the time I finished getting dressed and ready for the day, Jacob was gone. Just gone; I looked around the small house for him wondering where it was that he had went but saw him nowhere. I was about to go outside to investigate when a large body came into sight from the woods. Whoever it was, was in the process of pulling on a shirt as they approached; it wasn't Jacob but it was definitely a wolf.

"Hey Silvy." Seth greeted. "Jacob had to take off pretty fast; orders and all that. So I thought that I would come entertain you."

I smiled because it was hard not to around a sunny person like Seth. I'd only met him once but he'd been smiling most of the night then too, and now was no exception.

"What did you have in mind to entertain me with?" I questioned curiously.

"Has Jacob taken you for a ride?"

My brows crinkled together in confusion. Did he mean like a car ride? Or a ride ride? Or was he being a perverted teenager?

"A ride on his back." He chuckled, apparently reading the expression on my face. "As a wolf."

"No, he hasn't." I grinned. "Are you offering?"

He grinned, and threw his shirt off. That was something that I would have to get used to; hot, built men walking around shirtless, maybe even sometimes naked. Of course only the sight of Jacob's muscles had me turning to goo even though I still had to admire the beauty of the others.

"You might want to turn around."

He didn't have to ask me twice; I wasn't about to make this awkward by seeing his manly bits. Sure I had grown up with a male best friend and of course there had been that one time junior year when I walked in on him getting out of the shower. We'd avoided each other for about an hour until he admitted that he had seen my breasts one of the nights he had spent in the past.

I waited a bit before I turned around and when I did there stood a sandy colored wolf giving me a look equivalent to a human grin. I simply just stood there staring for a minute; I hadn't been this close to Jacob. It was amazing, his eyes looked almost exactly the same, and the expression was purely him.

He crouched low, my signal to get on his back. I climbed on and clutched his fur tightly in my fingers as he took off into the forest. I closed my eyes at first, afraid that he would hit a tree but once I realized how ridiculous that was I opened my eyes and watched as the trees blurred by us. It was amazing!

I was getting really into it when suddenly he just stopped. I looked up, wondering what was wrong, and saw three wolves staring the two of us down. Uh oh. We were in trouble. My eyes shot to the russet wolf that I recognized as Jacob; he did not look happy. The other two, the black and silver one, looked almost amused at Jacob's anger and the sheepish look I'm sure both Seth and I had on our faces.

Jacob growled and Seth crouched down so I could get off. I stepped off of him carefully, watching Jacob curiously. He wasn't going to hurt Seth was he? My question was answered when a second later, after I was a far enough distance away from Seth, Jacob tackled him onto the forest floor.

Seriously? It's not like I was injured or anything. I rolled my eyes as the two wolves rolled on the moss covered ground, and crossed my arms across my chest. Men were such…retards sometimes. Of course the other two wolves seemed to be enjoying the testosterone fest in front of them, if the wolfy grins on their faces were any indication.

"Are you done yet?" I asked impatiently.

The sound of my voice caught their attention, Jacob's in particular. Apparently he was done harassing Seth because he trotted over to me and bent down to indicate I should get on his back. Why should I? If he had a problem with me being on Seth's back, then what made his back any safer?

When I just stood there he growled impatiently and somehow threw me up onto his back with just his muzzle. I grabbed his fur in my hands since I had no other choice and watched as the trees blurred by us. We finally stopped in a small clearing and I took my opportunity to get off his back before he could remove me himself.

Then without warning he simply changed back, while I stared right at him. To say I got an eyeful was an understatement, and if I said I didn't enjoy it I'd be lying. But my face burned and I quickly turned away while he pulled on a pair of cut offs. His face was a little red when I turned back around to face him, but he'd forget about that in a second.

"Why did you have to go and attack Seth?" I snapped.

"He could have hurt you." He replied simply.

"You did the same thing." I pointed out.

"You're my imprint, whether or not you're in danger is on my mind all the time; Seth has a one track mind." He explained. "Besides, I didn't hurt him. I just reminded him who was older."

I rolled my eyes, to which he mimicked me and pulled me up against his bare chest before I had a chance to move away. I craned my head to look up into his eyes and saw the laughter hidden in the depths of his chocolaty eyes.

"You know what Kenny told me?"

"What did he tell you?" I asked skeptically.

"He told me that when you roll your eyes at someone the way you just did it means you care about them."

"As opposed to…?"

"Your purely mean eye roll; he told me I'd be able to tell if you meant it maliciously." He grinned.

This did not surprise me that Kenny was explaining the mechanics of my eye rolls to Jacob; Kenny did know me best and he knew things about me I'd didn't even realize. Best friends were just great like that.

"When did you have this conversation with him?"

"Before we left Michigan."

I rolled my eyes again and smirked up at him. In response his hands slid down to my waist and his face moved closer to mine. Was he going to kiss me? My heart had already started to race, the butterflies in my stomach going crazy at the thought of his lips against mine.

Instead he pressed a kiss to my forehead and pulled away with a smile on his face. The bastard probably heard the traitorous beating of my heart and decided to play a little game with me. I pulled away from him and started to walk back into the woods with no idea where the hell I was going.

"Silvy, that's the wrong way."

"I figured." I sighed and let him catch up to me to guide me in the right way.

He grabbed my hand in his much larger one and turned me in the opposite direction. We started to walk then, my hand in his, feeling completely normal. We were quiet for a while until I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Why didn't you kiss me?"

"Did you want me to?" He didn't miss a beat.

"I didn't think you would care if I did or not."

"Is this request for me to now?"

"The moment is gone now."

He chuckled, "The moment is never gone."

Then he tugged at my hand, spinning me around up against his chest. His hands come down on my waist and mine instinctively pressed against his chest as he crushed his lips down onto mine. Shivers ran down my spine as our lips connected and the butterflies in my stomach came back with a vengeance. I was frozen for only a second as his lips brushed against mine before I responded and parted my lips so his tongue could slip inside.

I sighed in bliss and brought my arms up around his neck. He snapped out of it then and pulled his lips away from mine, peppering kisses on my cheeks and forehead before he finally pulled away enough to look me in the eyes.

"Satisfied?"

"Very." I whispered.

***

"He just grabbed you and kissed you after you said that?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Yeah; I didn't honestly expect him to just do that."

Emily chuckled dryly, "I think you did."

I blushed a little, "Okay, so maybe I did. I had to know how it felt."

"And?" Kim urged.

I couldn't help the ridiculous smile that crossed my face. That had been my first kiss that actually counted. The one with Kenny had purely been experimental, but this one was…everything that a first kiss should be. I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it.

"I think the look on her face answers your question." Emily grinned as she wiped the marinara sauce off of Tyler's face.

Emily had made spaghetti for Jared, Sam, Jacob, Kim, and I, as well as Tyler of course. It had been a nice dinner and once it was over the boys had gone out back for something leaving us girls and Tyler in the kitchen talking.

Of course the topic of Jacob and I had come up after the topic of Kim's baby. I found out that she was due next month and had no desire to find out what sex the baby was until birth. Then somehow the two of them turned on me with those little smirks on their faces and asked about Jacob and I.

"You go home Sunday right?" Kim asked.

"Yeah."

"What about the two of you? Have you guys talked?"

"Sort of, but that was before I kissed him." I replied, fully aware that that kiss had changed everything I had been thinking.

I didn't love him…at least not yet, but there was definitely something between us that I could not ignore for the life of me.

"It'll be hard for him, but your life is in Michigan." Emily sighed.

I nodded, "Sometimes I wonder why he imprinted on me. You two lived here your whole lives, but me? I'm a white girl from Michigan. I'm German and Irish for goodness sakes!"

"Don't question the imprinting; it knows what its doing. Obviously you're the only girl that can mend his heart _and_ tame him." Emily stated. "He was obviously pulled to Michigan for a reason."

"Yeah, why else would he come there?" I chuckled.

We were silent for a few minutes; the only noise in the room was Tyler as he played with wood blocks on the table.

"Both of you are young, Silvy. It'll fall into place; it just might take a few years." Emily finally said.

"Yeah no one expects the two of you to get married all of a sudden and pop out a kid." Kim added.

"Like you." Emily teased.

"You too." Kim shot back.

It wasn't until we were back at the Black's house in his room getting ready for bed that I decided we should talk about it since I would be leaving soon.

"So I know I asked this before, but that was before we kissed. What happens when I go home?"

"We visit as much as we can." He replied simply.

"Web cams." I suggested.

He nodded and pulled me onto his lap, his arms encircling me. "Does this mean you've accepted all of this?"

"Obviously." I grinned. "Maybe Kenny and I can come the week after orientation to visit. His Dad did promise us he'd pay for plane tickets wherever we wanted. We were thinking Scotland, but I think it's a little late to spring that on him."

"You'd really fly back out here so soon?"

"It would be the middle of July, but yes. But you have to play nice with Kenny."

He chuckled, "I can do that, as long as he doesn't put you in harm's way."

"An asthmatic put me in danger?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things you don't recognize! Song credit to MayDay Parade**

**The song doesn't really fit in with what's happening, but I wanted to use the title, plus I love this song. Thanks again for the feedback.**

* * *

"_The words are coming I feel terrible  
Is it typical for us to end like this  
Well it's just another scene  
From a movie that you've seen one hundred times"_

**When I Get Home, You're So Dead**

* * *

After the whole kissing incident the last few days I had in La Push passed by very quickly. I didn't even have time to call Kenny and tell him about the kiss; I was too busy running around with either Jake or Kim and Emily.

It was pretty clear to me that I would be missed, but I was still ready to go home. I missed my own bed, as well as my Mom and brother, and of course Kenny. He'd kill me if he knew that he came after my bed, but he wasn't that comfortable.

"So I'll see you soon right?" Jake asked we stood there in the middle of the airport waiting for my boarding call. I wasn't too thrilled about flying alone, but I didn't have any other choice.

"Of course." I smiled. "I haven't talked to Kenny yet, but I'm sure he'll agree."

He smiled, "Good luck at orientation."

"I'll need it." I rolled my eyes.

We kind of stared at each other for a minute before I threw my arms around him shamelessly and burrowed my head into his chest. His arms wrapped around me and lifted me up slightly against his chest, as his lips sought out mine.

I never pegged myself for one of those girls that let a man kiss her senseless in the middle of a public place, but here I was being kissed senseless by Jacob Black. My face was flushed when we finally parted and he set me back down on my own two feet.

"I love you." He smiled easily.

My throat tightened, "I can't say that yet."

"I know." He assured me. "But you'll be able to in the future."

I couldn't argue that, because I knew that he was right. So I wasn't able to say those three little words right now, but I was sure that after we had spent this time apart and were reunited again I would find the words tumbling out whether I liked it or not.

***

"Silvy!"

"Kenny!"

It was like one of those cheesy movies; the two of us running towards each other across the crowded airport, our arms held out like idiots. We finally collided and he swung me around in his arms as we both giggled like little girls playing jump rope.

"That was special you two." Scott grinned as he and Mom caught up to the two of us.

I pulled out of Kenny's arms and launched myself at first Mom then Scott. I really had missed them, which only made me more nervous about college and the even longer separations we would have to endure. Growing up was so much fun.

"So how was it?" Mom asked while the boys went to locate my luggage.

"Good, I'm thinking of going out there with Kenny after orientation."

Her eyebrow quirked like only a mother's could. "Oh really? Would this have to do with a certain tall, dark and handsome man?"

"Obviously."

She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. She had always been good at making me spill the beans with only a look. Mom super powers are scary. "We kissed and I really like him."

"Ha, that's what I thought. No, I don't care if you go back out there."

"Go back out where?" Scott questioned as the two of them returned.

"Kenny and I are going back to La Push after orientation." I stated.

"We are?"

I threw my arm around my confused best friend's shoulder and smiled, "We are."

He would demand the truth sooner or later. And I was right; as soon as the two of us were alone in my room with my suitcase on the bed, he aimed a look at me and sat back to wait for me to spill. It was like I told Jacob; Kenny was the 'girl' I would scream to, even if he wasn't a girl.

"We kissed."

"Like a peck or tongue action?"

"Do you have to put it like that?"

"That means tongue." He chuckled. "No wonder you want to go back. I knew he had a big thing for you."

"More than you can even imagine." I mumbled low enough so he wouldn't hear me. He looked at me curiously before he shrugged it off and pulled out the same shoes I had almost hit him in the head with a week ago.

"So you like him?"

"Really like him, I guess you could say."

"You could do worse." Kenny shrugged. "Of course my real test on him will be conducted in July."

I shot him a look and he held his hands up in defense.

"Scott would kill me if I didn't."

I rolled my eyes at him; what was it about men in my life being so blatantly different than the average Joe? Of course life would be pretty boring if I had a typical older brother and no guy best friend. Not to mention the fact that a werewolf had imprinted on me and would be around me for the rest of my life.

"We need to find you a girlfriend, Kenny."

***

"Is it pathetic that I cried myself to sleep last night?"

Kenny's startled eyes met mine across the table where we were eating our breakfast. The buzz of conversation carried on around us in the Case dining hall, but between the two of us was silence. It was true, I had cried last night; thank goodness the girl I was sharing the room with didn't come back until I was asleep.

"Why did you cry?"

"I was overwhelmed." I shrugged. "This whole orientation is too much for one and a half days; I died a little on the inside yesterday. Kenny, I don't know if I can do this."

He smiled comfortingly, "Yes, you can. And you have me around, Silvy. I had an asthma attack last night if that makes you feel better."

I smiled besides myself. I cried and he had an asthma attack, proof that we had been friends for way too long.

"We'll do what we always do; get through it together." He smiled before he took a swig of orange juice.

We still had things to do this morning and then at noon Scott was picking up the two of us. I couldn't wait for noon to roll around, especially since Kenny and I had to go to separate functions that matched our majors.

College was hell, and I hadn't even been to one official class yet. If I thought this whole orientation experience was bad, I was sure that August would make me a mess. And if I cried last night, I'd be crying my eyes out on move in day.

Kenny and I waited forever for Scott to arrive and when he did I launched myself into his arms. He was taken aback for a second before his arms wrapped around me.

"Worst night of my life." I mumbled into his chest.

"Well, it's only something you have to do once and it's over. Just think: in a few days the two of you will be off to La Push."

"I'm not sure if that should excite me or terrify me." Kenny chuckled.

"Why would that terrify you?"

"Did you see him and his friends? There has to be more."

I laughed, "They're like big dogs; they wouldn't hurt a fly."

Maybe a vampire but not a fly or an asthmatic best friend of an imprint. Kenny just shot me a look before we loaded our stuff into Scott's car and got in ourselves. I breathed a sigh of relief as the cool conditioned air hit my face and watched as campus disappeared behind us. Unfortunately I would be seeing this place in a little less than a month.

"You two act like you just came from jail; it'll get better believe me." Scott stated. "Now, who wants ice cream?"

***

"To Kenny and Silvy!" Mr. Meyers smiled as he held up his wine glass.

"Here here!" Scott whooped and took a big gulp of his own wine.

Meanwhile Kenny and I sipped on our sparkling grape juice and smiled at our parents. I honestly didn't know why they wanted to celebrate now; it was July and we had graduated back in May. They were weird like that; especially his Dad.

"So how do you guys feel about being in the same building?" He asked.

"Great." We replied in unison and we really meant it too. Kenny would just be living a floor below me and we couldn't be happier, especially with the nervousness that had been burning in our stomachs since his parents dropped us off at orientation.

"So Silvy, what exactly is in this La Push place?" Mr. Meyers questioned curiously.

"What do you think Lance?" Mrs. Meyers chuckled as she hit his arm and rolled her eyes.

"Silvy has got a man." Kenny said in a dreamy voice.

"I never understood why the two of you didn't hook up." Mr. Meyer sighed, deep in thought.

"Maybe because we should have been born as twins." Kenny shot back.

It was no secret that Mr. Meyers was the biggest fan of the two of us being more than friends. He just didn't show it as much as our moms used to. At least they had abandoned that fantasy, but I had a feeling that Mr. Meyers wasn't about to give up. It was sweet it a way; that he liked me enough to want me to be with his son.

"Tell us about Jacob, Silvia." Mrs. Meyers smiled.

I'm sure the automatic smile that lit up my face was all the explanation they needed. I couldn't help it; whenever he was brought up the image of him grinning down at me swam before my eyes causing that ridiculous smile to grace my lips.

"Well he works with cars." I answered, leaving out the part that he was a werewolf that protected the rez from vampires. I also didn't want to just start gushing about him like most girls tend to do. I didn't consider myself 'love struck' so I wasn't about to act like it.

"So he's good with his hands?" Kenny grinned and nudged me with his knee under the table. In return I kicked him the best I could from next to him and smiled pleasantly to save face for our families.

"I doubt Silvy knows if that is true yet; she's always been a bit of a prude." Scott chortled.

The wine was getting to him, but thankfully it seemed to be affecting our parents as well, because Mom hardly batted an eyelash at that. However, Kenny could hardly contain his laughter while I huffed and took a sip of my sparkling grape juice once again.

Once the dinner was finally over and I drove my tipsy mom and brother home, I headed back to Kenny's for our little sleep over. We hadn't stayed in his room for a while and it was about time for us to hang in Kenny's domain again.

So once I was in my pajamas I threw myself onto his bed and smiled up at him as he scowled down at me. He was always afraid I was going to break his bed or something. Seriously the thing would have broken a long time ago if it was going to. We used to jump on it all the time when we were younger.

"You excited to come to La Push with me tomorrow?" I asked him as he sat down next to me on his double bed.

"I'm ready to get away from my Dad and his golf outings." He rolled his eyes. "I just don't want to feel like the third wheel."

I laughed at him, "Kenny, you can tell me if you feel neglected…or smack me."

"I think I'll go with a smack."

"Just don't do it in front of Jake."

"Why?"

"He's protective." I replied simply.

"Well he knows we're best friends."

"He knows, but I still don't think he accepts the fact that you're male no matter how many times I've told him that you're my equivalent to a friend that is a girl."

He huffed, "We'll show him."

I rolled my eyes, "Men."

We talked for another hour before we finally lay down and curled up next to each other. We were used to cuddling with each other, but it was nothing like cuddling with Jake. Kenny and I simply slung our arms across each other, but Jake and I had been pressed up against each other and it was wonderfully comfortable. Not that this wasn't, but come on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things you don't recognize! Song credit to Fall Out Boy**

**Oh I have so much in store for you people! **

* * *

"_Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

_I've been dying to tell you_

_Anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week"_

**Sugar, We're going Down**

* * *

Even though Kenny and I were so close, there were still numerous times when I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face or even worse… kick him in the balls. Of course I never did the latter, but the former…many times.

Right now was one of those times. We had to get up early to go to the airport and I was extremely tired. So tired that it was amazing that I had even made it onto the plane and into my seat. Of course I planned on sleeping the entire flight, but Kenny had other plans.

He poked my side again and this time I flung out my arm and hit him in the chest. He made a surprised sound before he let out a little chuckle. That bastard knew exactly what he was doing.

"Trying to get beauty sleep for Jacob?"

"Kenny, if you don't let me sleep say goodbye to your manhood."

"I'm sure."

I turned my gaze to him, which I'm sure was pretty scary at the moment, and said: "You wanna bet?"

That shut him up and finally gave me the chance to fall asleep. It wasn't the best sleep in the world, but it was enough.

"Is it safe to talk to you?" Kenny questioned as we made our way off the plane.

"Yes." I laughed.

"Hey don't laugh at me. You are like a fire spitting dragon when you're tired."

I rolled my eyes at him and continued walking. I wasn't quite sure who was picking us up. It could be Jacob, but then again he might have had some pack duty or mechanic thing. But when we finally made it out of the terminal I saw the familiar cheeky grin that belonged to the one and only Jacob Black.

I wasn't about to reenact the scene Kenny and I did at our local airport because this time it wouldn't be a joke; it would be for real and that was just a bit too cheesy for me. Of course as soon as I was close enough he took three giant steps toward me and swung me up into his arms. He spun me around a few times before he set me on my feet and lowered his lips to mine.

I sighed and slid my hands into his silky black hair as his lips caressed mine. I'm sure it would have lasted much longer but a none too subtle throat clearing behind us made us pull apart.

"I got your bags, Silvy." Kenny stated with a nonchalant smile.

I shot him a look as Jake took my bag from him and grabbed my hand with the other.

"Nice to see you again, Jake." Kenny greeted.

"You too; everyone is excited to see the both of you."

"Why are they excited to meet Kenny?" I asked skeptically and received a death glare from Kenny.

"Well Emily is curious to meet your best friend."

"What about Kim?"

"Kim had her baby a few days ago." He replied with a smile.

My face lit up, "What is it!?"

He chuckled, "Kim made me promise not to tell you; you'll just have to go over there and see for yourself."

And I would to. Especially after enduring those talks the three of us had. Kenny seemed pretty confused so on our way into La Push Jake and I explained everyone he would be meeting, of course we kept the whole 'pack' part out of it. Kenny knew me well enough though to know that there was something I wasn't telling him, but he didn't say anything like I knew he would.

So once we got back to the Black house and settled our stuff in, I left the two boys to bond and walked over to Kim and Jared's house. I had never been there before, but it was pretty easy to find in a small place like this. Jared answered the door after one knock and smiled kindly down at me.

"You're back." He stated.

"Yup, and I have orders to come see the baby."

"Kim's in the living room." He smiled and stepped aside so I could enter.

The living room was just off to the right and as soon as I stepped in I saw Kim sitting in the rocking chair cradling her baby. I couldn't tell what it was yet, but when she looked up and saw me her face lit up in a radiant smile. Man, motherhood did some people good. Pictures I had seen of my Mom just days after our births were not pretty, but Kim didn't look anything like that.

"Silvy, I'm glad to see you." She smiled. "Come meet Rose."

I walked close and bent down to see her tiny face and her dark brown orbs staring up at me curiously. I never had really thought that newborn babies were cute, but Rose was beautiful. Her skin was a smooth russet color and her cheeks held a rosy tint, which I'm sure was why Rose was her name.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"No." I replied quickly.

Babies Tyler's age sure, but not babies that were so delicate they couldn't even hold up their own neck. I was the youngest child so I had never been around children that much. And being around babies just made me feel awkward. Tyler wasn't so bad, but there was no way I felt safe about holding Rose.

"Are you sure?"

"I just don't feel comfortable holding her at this young age." I sighed.

"That's alright, Jared was terrified he was going to hurt her in the hospital, but now he's a pro." She giggled.

With that said Jared casually strolled over and expertly lifted his daughter out of his wife's arms and cradled her against his chest as he smiled down at her. It was so adorable! Especially when she grabbed the finger he held out before her.

"She's got a strong grip." Jared smirked proudly. "You sure you don't want to hold her, Silvy?"

"Maybe if I sat down."

I sat down and held out my arms nervously as Jared placed her in them. It wasn't so bad, but I definitely would not be doing it standing up anytime soon. She was so small, yet so heavy, and just plain adorable.

"How much did she weigh?"

"Nine pounds eight ounces." Kim replied.

"Big girl, but not as big as I was." I smiled. "Nine pounds ten ounces is what I weighed and my Mom is a petite lady."

"Well big babies are common with these wolves."Kim rolled her eyes. "Tyler weighed ten pounds three ounces."

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed.

Kim nodded, "I thought I should warn you."

I swallowed; of course as Jake's imprint I would ideally have his children. Not immediately, but I would eventually. The idea only scared me a little, but only because child bearing was so foreign to me. The idea of my children being his children though, wasn't as scary as I had thought it would be.

***

Jake was lucky to get a job with Embry and Quil at their mechanic shop so Kenny and I understood that he had to go to work on our first full day in La Push. That was fine; I knew enough to show Kenny around. Of course my idea of showing him around was dragging him into the woods.

"Turn around." I ordered him as I wielded the bottle of bug spray.

He gave me a dirty look as I finished him off and waved his hands around his head to clear the cloud of spray that hovered around him. He pulled out his inhaler and took a small drag before he pocketed it and looked up at me.

"Why are we going into the woods anyway? You're not a nature buff."

"It's really green in there; you need to see it." I assured him as I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the line of trees in the Black's backyard.

"Isn't it green enough out here?"

"Oh shut up and come on, Kennedy." I sighed.

It wasn't easy, but I managed to drag him into the woods and once we were well in I let go of his hand. Ever the nature hater, Kenny was swatting at bugs left and right and mumbling about poison ivy while I chuckled at him. I wasn't much of a nature person either, but I wasn't acting like him. Sure the bugs kept flying into my face but I wasn't waving my hands around like a crazy person.

"Chill out before you hurt yourself." I chuckled.

"So are we done yet?"

"I guess so." I rolled my eyes and turned around towards the way we had come.

I had to admit, the bugs were getting worse the further we got into the forest, so it didn't hurt my feelings to turn back and go back to the Black house.

***

"What do you think about cliff diving, Kenny?"

"He'd hurt himself, Jake." I quickly interjected before Kenny could get any ideas.

It really wasn't safe for him, especially if he jumped alone which I knew he would. The only reason I agreed to jump again was because I had Jacob and he wouldn't let me get away with not going.

"I want to do it." Kenny insisted.

"But!"

"I'll jump with him, Silvy." Jake assured me.

I didn't like it, but once Kenny made up his mind to do something there wasn't much I could do. So I went and sat on the sheet where Emily and Tyler sat with little four year old Claire. I watched nervously as Jake and Kenny made the climb up to the top of the cliff.

"He'll be fine." Emily assured me as Tyler plopped himself down onto my lap with a giggle. "Jake wouldn't let him get hurt. So, how long have you guys been friends?"

"Forever." I replied easily as I helped Tyler scoop up some sand and into his orange bucket.

"I can tell." She chuckled. "You two are so in tune with each other; that's probably why Jake is so jealous of him; because he knows everything there is to know about you."

"Well, Jake needs to understand that Kenny had almost eighteen years to learn it all."

There was a loud whoop from up on the cliffs and I looked up just in time to see Kenny and Jake careening towards the ocean together. I bit my lip and craned my neck, waiting for their heads to emerge. Jacob's shot out of the water first, soon followed by Kenny's. I breathed a sigh of relief and went back to helping Tyler make sand mounds.

"That was awesome!" Kenny shrieked as he ran up to me, dripping wet. Jacob followed behind him with a wolfy grin on his face.

"It's your turn, Silvy." Jacob grinned.

I groaned, and set Tyler aside before I grabbed Jacob's hand and let him haul me up next to him. Kenny laughed at me and then Jacob was pulling me up towards the top of the cliff, giving me no time to break away from him. Not that I would get very far anyway.

***

"Okay seriously guys?"

I was squished to say the least and with the summer heat as well as the body heat of two guys, one being abnormally hot, I was smoldering. Obviously this had gotten out of hand. We were all sharing the same room, even though Jake had told me he would take the couch. That was fine; I threw a pillow on the floor for him. But when he realized that Kenny was going to be in the same bed as me, he abandoned the floor to join me. And then Kenny got in.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Someone is taking the floor and it's not me." I grumbled. "Actually I know exactly who it's gonna be. Jake, I'm sorry, but Kenny has a problem with carpet fibers."

That wasn't a lie; dust bunnies and asthmatics like Kenny did not mix. I cringed at the memory of the two of us seeking out dust 'bunnies' under my basement couch many years ago. That had ended in disaster, especially when we realized Kenny's puffer was out. I'd never forget that ride to the hospital; my Dad firmly telling the both of us that dust bunnies were not cute and fluffy like my cousin's bunny, Harriet, was.

Jake sent me a look that could only be summed up as puppy dog eyes before he kissed my forehead, rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

To say I didn't get any sleep was an understatement. I didn't fall asleep for at least an hour, only to be woken up by Kenny's flailing limbs. He usually hardly moved at all, so I realized he must be having a nightmare. With a loud sigh, I rolled over towards him and shook him awake.

"Huh what?!"

"Shh, you were having a bad dream."

He ran a hand over his face, "Yeah, I guess I was."

"Alright, I'm going to sleep now."

At least I hoped.

***

Kenny was acting strange. Well he acts strange a lot, but stranger than normal. Jake left for a short shift at the shop, leaving Kenny and I at the kitchen table with Billy munching on cereal or in my case a muffin dropped off by Emily. I hated cereal, but Kenny loved the stuff. So it was weird that he just sat there staring at it absently instead of devouring it.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about my dream last night." He sighed.

"What was it about?"

"I had a dream you died."

I smiled, "I'm right here, buddy. Come on, you look like you need some fresh air. Let's go back into the woods!"

"Fine, but we're bringing that can of bug spray with us."

I laughed as the image of Kenny spraying the contents in the air at bugs swam before my eyes. He was such a doofus sometimes, but whatever it took to get him out there with me was fine. After he finished his soggy cereal we headed outside armed with our bug spray and his inhaler.

"Try not to get it in my mouth this time." Kenny sighed as he held out his arms.

"Hold your breath and close your mouth then."

Once we were thoroughly covered in the nasty substance we headed into the woods. It was a bit chillier within the dense trees; the heat that the meager few sun rays provided not being able to break through the tops of the trees. But once we started moving we weren't cold anyway.

"So I've decided that he passes my inspection, which means he passes Scott's as well." Kenny suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence that had surrounded us.

"What? Did you interrogate him?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Maybe."

I punched his arm to which he automatically screamed: "Ow!"

"I barely touched you."

"I'll be the judge of that when I have a bruise tomorrow."

"Oh shut up."

"Yes, do shut up… the both of you. Humans these days; so chatty and simply _annoying_." A voice sneered in what sounded like a British accent.

What the hell was someone doing here in the forest by us with a British accent? And why had he referred to the two of us as humans? Could it be…? I snuck a peek over my shoulder and was met with a smirking stone cold face with red eyes. Oh shit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things you don't recognize! Song credit to My Chemical Romance**

**Thanks again for all of the positive feedback, keep it coming!**

* * *

"_A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires  
so you can leave like the sane abandoned me"_

**The Sharpest Lives**

* * *

I guess I had been too caught up in the whole 'yay I have a hot guy who imprinted on me and will love me forever' to take time to consider just what came with all of that. Vampires. And of course it was too late to have common sense and actually think: 'hey maybe we shouldn't go into the forest because vampires do exist and can kill us with a pinky finger.'

What really freaked me out though, despite the fact that this very handsome British vampire was smirking at us all the while circling around us, was that Kenny had dreamed that I had died. He has that dream and then bam! The next day we are confronted with a vampire.

As for Kenny, he looked pretty darn confused. Well at least he had ignorance on his side. Ignorance is bliss, but maybe not so much in this case. I think I'd rather know that I was being faced down by a vampire instead of thinking it was some crazy local.

"What's this guy's problem?" Kenny hissed.

Said guy broke out into laughter; furthering Kenny's belief that he was crazy.

"Um Kenny, there's something I haven't told you." I muttered.

"Oh this should be good." Crazy vampire practically giggled. "I can smell that wolf all over you and I assume your little human boyfriend here doesn't know."

"Hey, first of all he is my friend, not my boyfriend thank you very much."

"Ooh such fire! I always did like to play with my food, and you two seem worth the wait."

"What the hell?"

Oh Kenny; I had to tell him, but would he believe me? But then again had I ever lied to him before? Okay I had, but that was for his own good. He didn't need to know that it had been my Mom that had run over his beloved turtle, Jerry, which I had accidentally let loose the night before. I guess the whole night had been enough to make it to the end of his drive way. Way to go Jerry, way to go.

"Kenny, this crazy guy-"

"I prefer Jeffrey thanks."

"Excuse me… _Jeffrey_, is a vampire and well Jacob and all his friends are werewolves that kill vampires before they kill us."

"Huh?"

Jeffrey clapped his hands in mock applause, "Well done, well done. Oh you two have to be the best I've seen in a long time. And your smells…" He took a deep sniff, "exquisite, once I get past the mangy mongrels."

"Kenny, I am not lying. I really wish I was, but look his eyes are red!"

I watched Kenny as his eyes roamed over Jeffrey. Okay maybe calling the vampire Jeffrey was a bit too familiar, but referring to him as crazy vampire in my head over and over again was too much work.

"Um…is this pay back for that stunt I pulled on you in eleventh grade? You did tell me to watch my back, I just assumed you forgot."

I had forgotten. Of course I didn't see how I could forget about my revenge when he had gone and done something like that to me. But none of that was important now. We were in danger and he thought I was messing with him!?

"Oh my gosh." I muttered.

Jeffrey laughed, "Oh isn't this cute? Times like these I wish I had one of those things. What do they call those? Oh yeah…a video camera. So I could relive this over and over again."

"You really are crazy aren't you?" I asked and immediately mind slapped myself.

"Blood lust will do that to you, sugar."

What happened next was kind of a blur. One minute Jeffrey had been moving towards the two of us and the next a giant ball of fur tackled him to the forest floor. I snapped out of my trance when I heard Kenny start sucking in deep breaths, his eyes wide on the scene before us.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of harm's way as I clumsily searched him for his inhaler. By now I was panicking because he was making those horrible choking noises and I still hadn't found his inhaler. Oh my gosh Kenny! This had never happened with just the two of us before. He'd had attacks around me but one of our parents had always been there.

I finally found it in his side pocket of his cargo pants and shook it, thinking I would hear the comforting sound of the canister having at least something in it. But alas, there was no sound at all. Full panic mode now. Forget the fact that one of the wolves was fighting to the death with crazy Jeffrey, Kenny was dying in my arms!

"Kenny, what do I do?" I asked desperately, even though I knew he really couldn't tell me what I should do.

Then for some reason a scene from the movie: 'Signs' came to mind. The little boy had asthma and had also been having an attack without his stuff. Mel Gibson had rocked him back and forth and helped him steady his breathing, but wait. Didn't he have something he injected in his leg? Shit, I didn't have any of that! All I had was a can of buy spray and some Blistex.

The sound of thudding paws caught my attention and I looked up to see the familiar sandy colored wolf that I knew was Seth.

"Seth you gotta help me!" I cried feeling tears prick at my eyes. "You need to run to Jake's room and get Kenny's other inhaler in his green bag."

I had barely finished before he took off in a blur. Kenny was still gasping, trying his hardest to pull any air he could into his lungs. I let the tears spill over onto my cheeks then as I clutched my best friend to my chest. Maybe Mel Gibson's way was better than nothing at all.

Reliving that scene in my mind, I positioned the two of us the best I could and started to rock him back and forth as I took deep breaths, hoping he would get the idea. Kenny barely had any time to react when Seth raced back with Kenny's bag clutched in his mouth. He dropped it right by me and I tore into it, throwing things left and right. When I finally found the thing, I shook it almost frantically and stuck it to his lips.

I gave it two presses; I didn't want to do anymore unless he really needed it. His breathing became a bit steadier and just for good measure I gave him one last puff. I sagged in relief when his gasping and wheezing stopped all together to be replaced by shallow breaths. They weren't deep, but they would do for now.

But he was unconscious. That had to be expected right?

"Silvy?" I heard Jake question as he ran over to us buck naked.

If my friend hadn't just almost died I would have taken the time to admire the beautiful body in front of me, but right now I was just relieved to see that he was alright too.

"We need to take him to the hospital." I mumbled.

Seth trotted off and came back a few seconds later with some clothes in his mouth. Jake gladly took them and then Seth ran off back into the woods and out of sight.

"Did you kill him?" I asked.

He nodded and quickly dressed. His face looked stony, like he was angry. Great, he was probably angry with me. But that didn't matter right now. He picked up Kenny and together we headed out of the forest and back to the Black's where Jake's car awaited us.

***

"Your friend is very lucky; be thankful you were there with him." The doctor told me as Jake and I stood before him, one of Jake's arms wrapped around my waist for support. "You may see him now if you like."

I nodded and watched as the graying doctor walked away with a chart in hand. Jake let his arm drop from my waist and together we walked into the room where Kenny lay hooked up to a machine and an IV drip. His eyes were open and he smiled weakly when he saw the two of us.

"So you saved my life." He stated. "I guess this means I owe you."

The tears fell from my eyes and I practically launched myself at him. "Oh Kenny!"

"I'm fine Silvy." He whispered as he rubbed my back. "I guess I know better now to believe you."

I pulled back and looked at him sharply. So, he remembered everything that happened? Well I guess that made sense since he didn't hit his head or anything.

"I guess in that case I owe Jake too for saving both of us." Kenny added.

"You can't tell anyone." I said quickly.

"Who would believe me anyway?" Kenny asked in amusement. "I wouldn't believe it myself but I saw the proof and well you know what happened."

"Which brings me to why you were walking around with an empty inhaler, Kennedy Meyers." I scolded as I straightened and put my hands on my hips.

"I didn't realize it was." He replied sheepishly.

"Well I had to call your parents."

"Great, they're going to watch me like a hawk when I get home." He rolled his eyes.

We sat with him for a little while longer before a nurse came in and kicked Jake and I out. I guess now was our moment of truth. Although he still held my hand and all that good stuff, I was pretty sure that he was angry at me.

"I'm sorry." I stated once we were in his car and out of the hospital parking lot.

"For what?"

"Well obviously you're angry at me."

He sighed and ran a hand through his choppy black locks. "I'm not mad at you, I'm disappointed in myself."

I was confused, "Why?"

"I let a vampire get that close to you."

"But I'm fine and I distracted him long enough for you to show up."

"They're not all like that, Silvy! Others wouldn't even bother to snarl, they'd go straight for your throat."

I flinched as that picture appeared in my mind's eye and Jake grabbed my hand with his free one. He gently caressed my palm with his thumb and I sighed as I put my other hand on top of his.

"I trust you not to let it happen again." I finally said.

We were quiet the rest of the way to the Black's house, but just as we were about to get out of the car, he pulled me back down into the seat, looked at me very seriously, and said: "I thought you said an asthmatic couldn't put you in danger?"

***

Emily wanted to hold a party in honor of Kenny coming back from the hospital, and well… no one could really stop her. The pack had accepted that Kenny knew their secret; probably mostly because of how he had found out and I think the fact that he was my best friend softened the blow too. They trusted me, and I trusted him, so then they trusted him.

Kenny was genuinely surprised when we rounded the corner of the Uley's house to the backyard where everyone was waiting and all the delicious aromas were wafting from. He looked back and forth from me to the crowd of people, his face simply priceless.

"That's a shit load of food!" He finally exclaimed earning laughs from all assembled.

Seth soon pulled him away from me and since Jacob seemed pretty busy working the food table I made my way over to where Kim sat with little Rose in her arms and Tyler at her feet. Emily was too busy running around with food to sit down and chat, so I picked up Tyler and sat down with him in my lap.

"He seems to fit in, besides the whole look thing." Kim commented as she watched Kenny converse with Jared, Paul, Seth, and Embry. Whatever he was saying they found funny, but that didn't surprise me; he was a pretty clever guy.

"Yeah, he certainly is not an invincible wolf."

"So, what happened? Jared only tells me the basic facts." She rolled her eyes.

"I guess the most interesting part was the vampire; I think he was crazy. No, I know he was. That's probably the reason why we're both alive because he was so chatty. Of course Jacob made it clear that not all vampires are like that."

"What did he say to you guys?"

"Well he insisted I call him Jeffrey instead of crazy vampire, and he talked about how he liked to play with his foo-" A large familiar hand dropped down on my shoulder, effectively cutting off my next words.

"Not around the children, Silvy." Jacob whispered a bit huskily into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Like they know the difference, Jake." Kim stated.

"I don't want Jared getting angry at me when he hears you talking about the crazy vampire." He replied.

"It's not like I'm about to test the theory." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, they gossip all the time but you think they let us?"

I chuckled and turned my head to look up at Jake. He was smiling and was about to walk off before I grabbed his hand. He grinned, bent down, and placed a swift kiss to my lips before he walked away again straight to the food table.

"So what's happening this fall with the two of you?" Kim asked.

"Um…well I'm going to school with Kenny. I guess we'll just have to play it by ear. It's not like I'm worried about him finding someone else while I'm gone."

"Yeah." She nodded. "It'll be hard on him though, and you too."

"Honestly, I'm scared shitless about school. Orientation was hell, for both Kenny and I. So I'm not really looking forward to it. But I know it's a necessary thing I have to do now; there's no backing out. And I've been thinking, and you're the first one I've told this, but after I get a teaching certificate I thought I could come and teach here."

She smiled widely, "That sounds wonderful."

"My only concern would be leaving my Mom and brother back in Michigan." I sighed. "But we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Whatcha ladies talking about?" Jared asked as he sauntered over with a smile on his face. He bent and kissed his wife's lips before placing a tender kiss on his daughter's forehead. "I've come to collect Rose to show off her incredible skill to the guys."

"What skill is that?" I asked curiously as Kim passed Rose off.

"Her strength." Jared replied proudly.

"Oh, the whole gripping the finger thing." I said in recognition.

"She's got the tightest grip; stronger than Tyler was at her age." He continued on with that proud smile before he turned and walked back to the group of guys.

"He's so adorable when he's all proud like that." I told Kim with a smile.

"I know; it makes me fall in love with him all over again." She breathed. "Someday it'll be you sitting here where I am melting into goo as your husband walks away with your child all proudly."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things you don't recognize! Song credit to Simple Plan**

**Thanks again for all your support. The next chapter after this will be the last. It'll probably also be my last story since I go back home in 9 days which means no reliable internet. But I'm not sure yet; I guess you guys will know if you have me on author alert if I decide to make a sequel to this story or start a new one over the summer.**

* * *

"_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_But I can wait, I can wait forever."_

**I Can Wait Forever**

* * *

As usual time in La Push passed by much too quickly for my tastes. Kenny and I both weren't too happy to go back home. We would both miss everyone here and we weren't too excited about moving to school on the twenty first of August either. Plus I knew Kenny wasn't ready to face his over protective parents after being hospitalized.

But good things never last. So, the three of us made the trip to the airport in silence while the rain poured down outside. If it wasn't so rainy here all the time I would say that it was absolutely fitting of our moods.

Especially Jake's mood. This was the last time we would see each other for…well we didn't know until when. We had bought web cams, but you couldn't hold someone over the internet; no matter how much creepers out there wanted it to be so.

"Well, thanks again for letting us crash at your place." Kenny said. "I'll leave you two alone for your goodbye now."

"See ya Kenny." Jake smiled and held out his hand for my best friend.

My smile widened as my best friend and my boyfriend shook hands. It was a nice moment; no hidden malice or anything. Although I knew that Kenny's hand shake was nowhere near as firm as Jake's was.

Once he was a respectable distance away from the two of us I threw my arms around Jake's neck and sighed when his strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me oh so close to his chiseled chest.

"It'll go by faster than you know." Jake whispered. "You'll be fine; I know from good authority that you're an over achiever."

I chuckled a bit. Sure I had been a straight 'A' student in high school but I knew better than to think that that would carry over into college. Luckily I was one of those kids that had had to study, so going to college wouldn't be like such a slap in the face to me like others who hardly had to lift a finger in high school to get top grades.

"Don't worry about me either." I warned him. "Kenny is just a floor below me."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?"

I hit the back of his head lightly, "Kenny knows how to take care of me."

"I know he does." Jake sighed before his lips came into contact with my forehead.

I tilted my face up to his then and ran my fingers through his hair as his lips moved over mine gently. In the past few days our kisses had been a bit more graphic, with some major groping that always had been interrupted by either Kenny or Billy, but here in the airport I was glad we decided to keep it PG.

"I'll see you soon, Silvy."

I knew he didn't want to say 'goodbye' because it seemed final and we both didn't want that. So I gave him a nod and followed after Kenny.

***

Worst day of my life; it really was. I had never acted this way my entire life. I felt like I was being led to my death instead of to my college. The entire ride up in the backseat of my Mom's car following after Mr. Meyer's large truck I felt literally sick to my stomach; fear and nervousness combined all in one.

Our parents had had enough common sense to keep Kenny and I away from each other so we couldn't freak out together. They realized that if that happened we would probably demand to stay home and do something none of them wanted for us; community college. Not that community college is bad; but we all knew that being around the same people we grew up with into adult years was not a good thing in our small town.

I thought college was supposed to be this grand adventure? Well perhaps it was for some people that hated living under their parent's roof and constantly rebelled anyway. I wasn't and never would be the rebellious kind. Smoked? No. Drunk? One sip of my Mom's wine cooler with her right there. Snuck out? The only place to go was Kenny's.

So I wasn't desperate to get out of my Mom's hair, and that made this so much harder. The whole two hour ride up there was filled with a montage of things about home I would miss. Brewster rolling over onto his back so I could pet his belly, Mom's cooking, my bed, Scott, Mom, and I was already missing Jake anyway. I wouldn't be any farther from him than I already was; I was just in the middle of the state, instead of the southwest corner.

"Silvy, you look like we're taking you to jail." Scott sighed as he turned around to look at me. "You're going to be fine; you have Kenny so it's not like you're going to be alone."

True, but I had always been a worrier extraordinaire. I was one of those kids that got sick to their stomach on the first day of school and well this…this just trumped every single first day I had ever had in the past. This was college for cripes sake!

"I can't do this." I muttered pathetically.

"Yes you can." Mom said firmly.

She certainly was not being a softie about this like Scott was. Which was funny because I thought she would be the softie and Scott the hard and firm one today.

I didn't say anymore for a long time. I only spoke when I had to while moving into the room. My roommate wasn't moved in yet and I was glad, because the tears were about to spring free at any moment now.

Somehow I made it until we got to the restaurant with Kenny and his parents and then I just randomly started crying in the middle of the restaurant. I hate my life. I hate people seeing me cry and then what do I do? I go and cry in a public place.

My Mom pulled me up against her side and I buried my head in her chest so no one around us could see me crying even though it was pretty obvious that that was what was happening.

"Silvy." Kenny said sadly from across the table.

At least he wasn't crying; if he had been I would have demanded that Mom and Scott take me home.

"It's going to be fine." He said firmly as if he really believed it.

And since I trusted him so much, I let myself believe it too.

***

I had a practiced routine by the time my birthday rolled around in late September, but I was more than ready to go home for Thanksgiving even if it only was for a few days. And then when Christmas Break rolled around after fall finals I was pretty comfortable with this whole college scene. So was Kenny.

"So, what do you think you're getting for Christmas?" Kenny asked as we sat in the back of his Mom's car on the way back home.

"I honestly have no idea. A vacuum cleaner would be nice for my room since heaven forbid my roommate do anything."

I seriously border line severely disliked that girl. We were friendly enough to each other, but she annoyed the hell out of me. She was the epitome of spoiled girl; to the point that she didn't even know the meaning of cleaning up after herself. And don't even get me started on the sounds that came from her mouth when she ate a banana. Disgusting.

"Did you just have a mind rant?" Kenny asked knowingly.

"Yeah." I sighed. He really knew me too well.

"Anyway, I happen to know something you're getting." He smirked.

"Oh that is a bitch move. Sorry Mrs. Meyers."

She just sent me an amused look in the rear view mirror. I remember the days when she scolded us for saying freak; I guess age did have its perks. Somehow I doubted my Mom would appreciate me using the word bitch around her though no matter my age.

"Well that's pay back for the time in third grade when you knew about my dinosaur theme party and didn't tell me."

"It was a surprise!" I protested. "And really Kenny? Third grade?"

"This just so happens to be a surprise too."

"Kennedy, quit harassing her so much." Mrs. Meyers interjected.

"Mom, I am eighteen years old and-"

"And I'm paying for your college education, feeding, clothing, and medicating you."

Oh you go Mrs. Meyers! I exchanged smiles in the rear view mirror with her before I turned my victorious gaze to Kenny's sulking frame.

"Ha! Anyway, are we going sledding when we get back?"

"Of course, we can't break tradition even if you are a piece of shit sometimes."

"Kennedy Meyers!"

Oh how I love Mrs. Meyers.

***

Sledding for us was the small hill to the side of the fence that kept Brewster from running around the neighborhood. So, Mrs. Meyers dropped the two of us and asked that he try to be home by ten. We wasted no time; after we dragged all my stuff inside and I said hi to my Mom and Scott, who happened to be talking to some mystery woman on the phone, we got ready to go outside.

"Brewster!" I called as I darted to his house.

He peeked his head out of his house, not willing to come out into the knee high snow, but when I held open my arms for him he left the warmth of his house to lick me on the face. I didn't care though; I had really missed my dog.

"Are you coming or not?" Kenny called from the hill.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Grandma!" I called back before I ruffled Brewster's ears one more time.

I had just made it to the base of the hill and was about to send Kenny a snide comment when someone tackled me into the snow. I already knew it wasn't Kenny, I had just seen him at the top, and the body was way too heavy to be Scott. Could it be?

"Jacob!" I shrieked as I pulled my face out of the snow to look up at him.

He was grinning while he brushed the snow away from my face before he cupped my cheek in his warm hand and pressed a kiss to my lips. I got carried away in everything that was him until I remembered that he had just tackled me into the very cold and wet snow.

"You jack ass." I said as I pushed him back.

"Like your Christmas surprise?!" Kenny called.

"If he doesn't push me in the snow again." I said with a glare for Jake.

He just grinned, grabbed my discarded sled, and swung me over his shoulder with one hand. How the hell was that even possible? Of course there was the whole super human thing; I bet he thinks he is so spiff.

"You mean Kenny allowed you to partake in our tradition?" I asked after he set me down in my large sled. I waited as he got in behind me and leaned back against his chest as his legs came around me.

"Yes he did." Jake replied. "Because like he said: I know you love her, dude."

Kenny sent me a sheepish look before he pushed off and went down our sad excuse for a hill. It had always seemed so huge when we were kids, but it still remained fun even after we realized it wasn't that steep at all. We made it fun, and that was all that mattered.

"You know, if being apart from you has taught me anything it's that I love you too." I said nonchalantly like it was nothing for me to admit that I loved this werewolf man that had devoted his life to me.

I felt him tense behind me and turned around to see possibly the biggest grin I had ever seen in my life; his white teeth such a stark contrast against his russet skin. I smiled along with him and pressed my lips to his before I turned around and ordered that we make our decent.

***

"Since I have to go home for Christmas, is it okay if I give you your present now?" Jake asked from the doorway to my room.

I nodded and watched as he entered with a box wrapped in shiny red paper topped with a sparkly silver bow. Somehow I doubted that he had wrapped it himself, but that fine with me. Red was my favorite color.

"Hang on, let me find yours." I said and headed to my closet were I had stashed my presents to people. Scott was a notorious box shaker, so the bottom of our tree remained empty until Christmas morning. I myself had always been the snoop; using my ninja stealth skills to sneak around the house finding unwrapped gifts. I'd given up my days of snooping when I was seventeen, and found out I wasn't as stealthy as I always imagined myself to be.

I pushed aside my clothes and picked out the box that had been wrapped in cute reindeer paper by my own hands. I was my Mom's little elf, ever since I had learned how to properly wrap a present at age twelve.

"Open yours first." I insisted, a giddy smile on my face.

He grinned as he ripped off the paper and pulled off the top of the box to reveal one of those model car things that guys like so well. I honestly didn't know what kind of car it was because my car loving uncle had picked it out for me. Thank God for Uncle Steve, seriously.

"Whoa this is awesome!"

"My uncle said you'd like it."

"I do!" He exclaimed as he examined the shiny red car in its box from every angle. "You next."

He set down his car and watched intently as I pulled off the pretty bow and then tore into the paper. I wasn't one of those people that tried to preserve paper; I liked to rip. Inside the box were a few things. The first thing that caught my eye was a woven bracelet in red and blue; my favorite color and his.

"Did you make this?" I questioned as I lifted it out of the box.

"Yeah." He replied proudly.

I held out the bracelet and my wrist and smiled as Jacob tied it around my wrist.

"You can wear that in the shower you know." He stated with a little smirk.

"Is that your hint to me that I should keep it on indefinitely?"

"Yup."

"Alright."

I moved onto the second item which was a framed picture of the whole pack including imprints and the two children. I ran my fingers over the glass before I placed it on my bedside table with a smile.

"That was Emily's idea." He stated.

"I like it." I assured him and pulled out the last item.

It was a piece of paper that read: I'll wait for you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things you don't recognize! Song credit to Boys like Girls**

**I've spent most of the day studying and just now remembered that I should finally put up the final chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks again for those of you who supported this fic. And hopefully I'll be able to spit out a sequel, no promises though.**

* * *

"_Now I'm heels over head, I'm hanging upside down."_

**Heels Over Head**

* * *

The day was finally here; after five long years of hard work. Which was one more year than ideal, but I had to do a year of student teaching. I guess it was kind of strange that I even wanted to teach children, especially since the thought of being a teacher had horrified me back in high school. But not all kids were heathens like half of my graduating class.

I'd also decided that I would stay away from junior high and high school kids all together; it was the hormones that ruined everything. Sure younger kids had demonic moments, but at least there wasn't sexual tension thrown into the mix and the confusion of hair in places they had never imagined.

Plus I would be specializing in what I loved; English. I realized that I would have to listen to the slow reading of kids every day, something that had annoyed me to no end when I was younger. (I had been a strong reader for a very long time) But someone had to teach these kids how to read properly and I felt like I should be one of the people in the world to do it.

So as I woke up in my dorm room for the last time I sighed in a mixture of relief, sadness, and severe happiness. The only thing I was sad about was the fact that I wouldn't be seeing Kenny as much once I moved to La Push to take that teaching job.

Kenny was also graduating today, also as a teacher, which had surprised me when he announced it our second semester of freshman year. He was going to specialize in social studies for kids around the same age as I was going to teach. We then spent the next four years imagining the two of us working in the same elementary school, our rooms across the hall from each other.

Sadly La Push elementary only had one position open, but as soon as the position he needed became open I was going to call up Kenny. It might be sooner than later too, especially since Kim told me that old Mrs. Jennings was getting a bit senile.

Most of my belongings were in boxes except for all the things I would need to get ready for today, but they would soon be packed away for Jacob and my brother to move out.

***

It was like déjà vu. The green hats were being tossed up into the air, green and white tassels spinning as the hats careened back down towards us. There were way more hats than there had been five years ago, so I made sure my eyes were shielded and stealthily caught my graduation hat once again. Ha! I was pretty spiffy.

Most of the others hit the auditorium floor and instead of little '08's falling off little '13's fell off and onto the floor. What had I been feeling five years ago? Not what I was feeling now, that was for sure. I found Kenny first and threw myself in his arms.

"Congratulations Silvia Laken, you just graduated what will you do next?" Kenny asked in an announcer's voice.

"Go to Disney!"

"Oh I thought you'd say get married."

"You have to be asked first, smart one." I replied with an eye roll.

"Oh I'm sure that's right around the corner, don't worry about that."

I didn't get a chance to reply because I was being pulled into my Mom's arms as she told me how proud she was of me, and then I was passed to Scott, then to both the Meyers before I got to my sister in law, Heidi, and then finally Jacob.

"It's my turn for you now." He chuckled and I knew that in more way than one.

I laughed even harder when my one year old niece reached out for me frantically. I turned my attention away from Jacob and pulled her into my arms. I gave her a big fat kiss on the cheek before I tickled her side a bit. She was the apple of Scott's eye and I still got teary eyed when I remembered the day she was born; the proud tears in his eyes as he announced the birth of his daughter: Ellie Anne Laken.

"Who's hungry?" Mr. Meyers asked suddenly.

"Me!" Jacob said quickly, which caused us all to laugh.

"You always are." Mom shot back at him to which he grinned and patted his oh so muscular stomach.

Mrs. Meyer's eyes swept over him appreciatively like they had ever since she had first met him. He still had yet to see how much he flustered that lady. Even now her cheeks were pink from him just rubbing his stomach; I'd hate to see her if she saw him without a shirt on.

"Well let's go; dinner is on me." Mr. Meyers continued and certainly did not hear any arguments from us.

***

My backyard seemed so empty without Brewster. I had been broken up when he had died at Christmas break and only Jacob had been able to comfort me after I had to have Brewster put down after his stomach flipped. While he comforted me he promised me that he would get me a new dog in La Push; a dog for the both of us. I had to laugh at that especially since he was part dog himself.

But I guess it made saying goodbye easier since nothing really looked the same as it had in my childhood. Scott's room was now storage for all the junk Mom had accumulated over the years, and I was pretty sure mine was going to be converted into a guest room. Especially since Scott told me about Mom's special man friend. The thought of my Mom dating five years ago would have scared me, but I wanted her not to be alone now. I guess I could be grateful that Scott, Heidi, and Ellie only lived seven miles away from her.

I was putting the last item in my suitcase when Mom walked into the room. I smiled up at her and she returned it with one of her own.

"I know you're twenty three now, but I feel like I should really say something about you living with Jacob." She began.

"If it's about sex, I'm waiting until we're married."

"Oh…okay."

"Thanks Mom though."

"Do you have any questions about it?"

We had never ever had a proper sex talk; most of my information had been learned from health class and internet surfing with Kenny. And now here I was twenty three years old and she's gonna tell me now?

"I think I've pretty much figured it out over the years." I replied and witnessed her face fall. "No! Not like that Mom! I'm a virgin, I promise."

"Oh okay." She sighed in relief. "That's good; there's something special about giving that away to the one man you're going to spend the rest of life with. Of course it didn't quite work out that way for me."

"Yeah."

"You better call me, Silvia."

"Of course I will." I smiled before I pulled her into my arms.

I would miss these Mom hugs; I had missed them enough over the last five years but I had only went months without them, but moving across the country seemed so final compared to East Lansing.

When she pulled away I saw the tears in her eyes and blinked back my own. Oh jeez tomorrow was going to be a freaking flood of salty tears. Not just from me but from Heidi, Mom, Ellie, possibly Scott, and definitely Kenny. I really needed to find him a girlfriend.

***

As predicted the day I got onto the plane that was taking me to the rest of my life had been full of tears from everyone. Kenny and Scott hadn't bawled as much as us girls, but they couldn't hide the shininess in their eyes as they hugged me goodbye.

But the sadness had been erased away when Jacob had scooped me up into his arms at the airport and carted me back to the house he had bought last year and fixed up just for us. It wasn't anything huge, but it was perfect. A nice two story house that we could raise a family in.

"So what do you think of the house?" He asked after he had shown me around the entire house.

"I think it's great." I smiled.

"Well it's missing one thing, let me get it." He stated before he disappeared out the kitchen door and came back inside with a little mixed puppy with a bow tied around its neck.

"Oh Jacob!" I squealed as he placed the black and brown puppy into my arms. "What's his name?"

"Whatever you want it to be." He replied.

"Brownie." I replied.

It really was fitting since he did look like a peanut butter brownie that the MSU cafeterias had made so well. How I would miss those, but not as much as the cheesecake. I could go on for days about their cheesecake.

"One more thing." Jacob stated as I set Brownie down.

When I looked back up where Jacob's eyes should be, I instead saw the wall behind him. What the hell? A small chuckle had me looking down to where Jacob was done on one knee before me. Oh goodness he was going to propose. Sure enough he pulled something out from his pocket and grinned up at me.

"I told you I would wait for you, and well…I'm sick of waiting."

"Are you now?" I teased, deliberately not making this easy for him. I was so evil, but like one of my friends at college always told me; examine the goods first.

He held up the simple silver ring with an oval shaped diamond to my gaze and I couldn't help it I gasped. It was sparkly! I never had been a big jewelry person; I hardly ever changed my earrings and I had never taken off the bracelet Jacob had given me.

"Does this convince you? Or should I tell you how much I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"Both." I grinned. "So yes, I will marry you."

He grinned as he slid the ring on my finger and then jumped up, promptly picking me up in his arms and spinning me around.

"I love you so much." He whispered by my ear.

"I love you more." I countered before his lips met mine.

Well at least my proposal hadn't been too cheesy, and I was defiantly grateful that it had been private. I hated when guys proposed to girls at events or in front of their families. That was just bad taste in my books and I had warned Scott that if he ever proposed that way I would slap him in the face. Thankfully he didn't.

But how could you really avoid cheesiness with romance? You really couldn't. I had never been the girl that made up fantasy weddings in her head, but I was pretty sure that if I had known Jacob Black when I was a little girl I sure would have.

End…for now


End file.
